It's Not Goodbye, it's Hello
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: In every wind that blows there's an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago's finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike. Drabbles, one-shots, chapter series. New update: Missy the candidate gives Stella a proper "welcome home" to Firehouse 27.
1. Expanding the Family

**Title:** It's Not Goodbye, it's Hello  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Roch/Ghostwriter  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story.  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire &amp; Chicago P.D.  
**Couples/Category:** Whatever the audience's pleasure may be. Some will be AU, some will be canon; some will be a mix of both.  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual scenes  
**Summary:** In every wind that blows there's an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago's finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike.  
**Author's Note:** As said in the couples/category, I don't do a lot of canon ideas but when I do, my fellow writer is right there along with me. We both love Chicago Fire &amp; Chicago P.D. and we're avid writers of both shows. Without further ado, we present to you our drabble/one-shot series.  
**Expanding the "Family"**  
"How do you do it, Johanna?" Cassandra Evans Chambers asked the woman across from her as they – the wives of the Rescue Squad members – were gathered around the common room on various pieces of furniture.

"Do what?" Johanna "Jo" Voight Severide asked. She'd been a bit preoccupied with a text message that her husband Kelly had sent her just seconds ago.

"How do you put up with being the wife of the lieutenant firefighter leader of the Rescue Squad?" Cassandra, who preferred to be called Cass a lot, asked as she and some of the other wives chuckled at Jo being distracted.

"It's very easy. We just take it day by day," Jo responded. "Plus, we've known each other since we were teenagers. Only 16 years old, ready to take on the world. Except that we weren't. Henry came along just when we were ready to find our chance to escape." She looked over at Eden Carter Newhouse. "What about you, Eden? How are you and Rick faring?"

"We're faring just fine. The honeymoon is still agreeing with us," Eden replied, a blush creeping up into her dark-skinned cheeks.

Jo and Cass exchanged glances before Jo turned her gaze back to Eden. "There's something different about you," she mentioned.

"No, there isn't," Eden tried to deny.

Jo's eyes narrowed for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in her mind. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Cass asked.

"She is!" Jo said, pointing at Eden.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Eden shook her head, trying to deny Jo's diagnosis even though she wasn't about to confess to them that it was indeed true. She and Rick were expecting their first child together, conceived on their wedding night.

It also showed her how much she loved him, and the fact that he and his daughter had found a "family" here at Firehouse 51. He'd also told her that family didn't have to be blood, that he'd learned it from Chief Boden. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world to be accepted by people that loved you no matter what gender or nationality you were.

**Author's Note:** Not bad, right? Okay, so I wrote this on my computer fairly quickly and I hope that my co-writer likes it and that she can write something extremely decent for the next chapter. We have a "list" of couples that we'll be doing, so if there's one that you'd like to see, PM either of us. I'm TheIrishShipperholic and she's Ghostwriter. We hope that you will enjoy our collaboration.


	2. Missing Her

**Missing Her**

**Kelly**

Kelly blew out a breath as the truck headed to the scene. He couldn't believe that he was married. Jo had been his best friend since they were sixteen. And now they were husband and wife. Wow. That was a phrase he had never thought he would have applied to himself. But it just sounded so right. He and Jo had always been a team and the two of them getting married had just made that official. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts and accessed one. _Hey baby. Love you. Have a good day,_ he wrote her and then sat back.

"Awe, is someone missing and text messaging the little wife already?" Otis teased.

"Screw you, man. If she heard you say that, she'd kick your ass," Kelly responded, grinning. To be honest, he'd actually pay to see that. He knew how bad ass Jo could be and she was always so hot when she was getting to one-up the other guys. Not that he would recommend someone pissing his wife off, but it didn't mean that he couldn't fantasize about it. Capp pulling to a stop interrupted his reverie and he quickly jumped out of the truck, barking orders. There would be no hot-dogging today. He knew that he had a wife to get home to and he wasn't going to do anything that would risk him getting killed.

**Johanna**  
Her thumb just barely glided over the screen to admire the background picture of the two of them. Shay had taken it for them as Jo sat in her husband's lap, his arms wound tightly around her. Jo was smiling and squealing with laughter as he pressed an open-mouthed raspberry against her cheek and tickled her sides. _So amazing and so strong,_ her father had spoken about her longtime relationship with Kelly once, years ago, during a party they'd all attended. _He's going to make her very happy._ "Guess what, Dad? He has. He truly has," she murmured softly to herself.

Jo then let her gaze lift to see her two foster children – the ones that she and Kelly hoped to adopt soon – running toward her. Bringing herself to her feet, the doctor pushed her phone deep into the front pocket of her jeans before opening her arms. The most wonderful beings she had ever been blessed with fell eagerly into her arms, the mother in her smothering their heads and faces with affectionate kisses. "Where's Kelly?" Henry asked.

"He got called out on an emergency. He should be back soon," Jo replied as she sat back down. The baby – the youngest son, Nolan – he was nearly two years old but he was a handful most of the time.

**Author's Note:** This was a companion piece to the first drabble, and I hope you all liked it. The next one will be something that my co-writer picked out, idea wise.


	3. The True Firehouse Mascot

**The True Firehouse Mascot**  
Pouch had been with them for several years, but sometimes it felt like longer than that. But when the members of Squad and Truck alike walked into Firehouse 51 after being out on a particularly emotional call, they immediately found matching grins on their faces when they saw the sight of their beloved female mascot. Pouch barely spared her group of male and female buddies a single glance as she carefully used one paw to pat at the webbing that covered all four sides of the playpen.

Baby Sofia Josephine Cruz gurgled so sweetly that not even her mother, one of the rotating firehouse cooks, stirred from where she was fast asleep on the couch. Joe walked over and knelt down next to the nearly grown female dog. "Good girl," he murmured quietly, reaching up to scratch behind Pouch's head.

Pouch leaned in and nuzzled Joe's chin, making the Hispanic fire truck driver chuckle. Upon seeing his wife and baby girl made him realize that every day was a blessing, that he shouldn't take it for granted. Yes, he did love Zoya, but not the way that he loved Isabella. It was a true, genuine love, one that had suddenly crept into his veins the first moment he saw her sitting at the desk with a younger Leon.

When he heard Isabella stirring, Cruz brought himself to his regular height before bending down into the playpen and picked up his infant daughter, carrying her over to where Isabella began sitting up on the couch.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written any drabbles in a while, except for my 30 day challenge for Laura &amp; Antonio, so I hope that these are okay.


	4. Clearing the Air

**Clearing the Air**  
Sergeant Trudy Platt sat in the hospital chair, watching as Kimberly Burgess slept. _Come on, Burgess. Wake up,_ she thought to herself. She had just come out of her second surgery and this one seemed to have taken its toll on her. Hearing the door open, she turned in her seat to see Antonio Dawson. "Hey, how's she doin'?" he asked.

"Just got out of the second surgery and now she's resting," she responded. _He never checked up on me,_ she thought to herself. Not that she was going to say that out loud as she didn't want to chase him away and have him leave Burgess alone like she had been. Not that she really begrudged him as, at the time, he **had** been interviewing the guy who had shot her. But he hadn't even come by after he had finished with him. Antonio nodded as he sat next to her.

"Burgess is tough. She'll pull through," he stated. She was **definitely** a firecracker. Not that you would know that right away. She was kind of quiet until you got to know her, and even **then** you were still wondering how many layers she had. For example, what had caused a flight attendant to want to join the police academy? The careers were so vastly different and it was just strange that she had made such a tremendous change. But it wasn't like he had could just bring it up in a casual conversation around the station.

"It's weird, seeing her so still," Platt murmured. Burgess was always so full of life and quick to smile and now she was motionless. She didn't like it one little bit. She wanted things to be back to normal.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep expecting her to just wake up," he said. Not to mention that this was reminding him of when the woman sitting next to him had gotten shot. Damn, if he had just moved faster, she probably wouldn't have gotten shot and she'd still be able to go out on patrol if she wanted to.

"It's good of you to visit her. She'll appreciate that," the woman stated. _I don't want to come right out and ask him. What if he says he didn't want to?_ she wondered.

"I'm sorry. For not ever stopping by when you got shot," he commented.

"Why didn't you?" she asked, turning to face him and feeling curious despite herself.

"I didn't think I had the right. I mean, it **was** my fault that you got shot in the ass," he answered and her jaw dropped. He had been blaming himself all this time? **That** was why he hadn't come to visit her?

"What are you talking about, Dawson? No, it wasn't."

"The bullet was meant for me and if I had been paying better attention, you wouldn't have had to cover me like you had. And it wouldn't have ruined your career."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard you say. We were all caught by surprise that day." She had had no idea that he had been blaming himself.

"But…"

"Nope, you don't get to do that. It wasn't your fault." Seeing that it wouldn't do him any good to argue, he just fell silent. As she settled back in her chair to continue to watch over Burgess, Platt allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It certainly felt good to have that hashed out and taken care of…

**Author's Note:** This was something that my co-writer came up with. I enjoyed it and I hope y'all do too.


	5. True Friendship & Love

**Author's Note:** So I was a bit puzzled by the way that Capp had suddenly rejected the offer of going with Kelly to Vegas that I wanted to write something where they discussed things before Kelly went off and got married.

**True Friendship &amp; Love**  
"Hey, Capp, wait up!" Kelly called after the tall, bald-headed firefighter on Squad. Capp stopped in his tracks during the trek to head to his truck and waited until the lieutenant – his boss – had fell into step beside him to finally turn toward the dark-haired man.

"What's up, Severide?" Capp asked.

"Just wanted to know …why did you turn down goin' to Vegas?"

Capp sighed. This had always been the hardest part …revealing his secret. He and Cassandra had agreed that this was their thing, but Kelly _was_ his closest friend here and he couldn't not tell his lieutenant. "It's because I promised I'd go and visit my kids," Capp finally confessed.

Kelly gaped at him. _Why didn't he tell me that he was married?_ "Well, hey, that's great. I hope you have a good time with them," he said, clapping Capp gently on the shoulder. Then, as he was walking away, he turned back and said, "Don't _ever_ lose the time you have with your kids, Capp. And don't take it for granted either."

"Thanks, Severide," Capp said with a nod and a smile, adjusting the bag he carried on one shoulder before turning to head to his truck.

**Author's Note 2:** Was it okay? I just really felt like the two members of Squad should've talked before Kelly went to Vegas and married Brittany.


	6. Waiting

**Waiting**

**Mackenzie**

Thirteen-year old Mackenzie Severide blew out her breath and leaned back in her seat, looking around the common area of Firehouse Fifty-One. _I'm bored,_ she thought to herself. When school had been closed for the day due to the snow, she had thought that spending the day at the firehouse where her dad worked would be a blast. And while everyone was here, it **had** been fun.

But about twenty minutes ago, they had all been called out to an accident scene and she had finished her homework this morning. Therefore, she was now bored and waiting for them all to come back. Maybe she would've been better off spending the day with her mother. Even if nothing exciting happened, she was sure that she would at least have somebody to talk to at Chicago Medical. But she wasn't there. No, instead she was here and completely and utterly bored out of her mind. _This sucks,_ she thought to herself.

The next time she came here, she would have to remember to bring a book or two along with her homework. With another sigh, she stood up and walked around the station, looking at the different pictures on the walls, smiling as she recognized the events from some of them. She **loved** looking at the pictures here. She and Henry had practically been raised here. And while Chicago Medical felt like a place to hang out, when Mom's boss allowed it which, honestly, had never been all that often, but that was okay as she had always preferred the firehouse. It didn't mean that it didn't get boring at times though. And this was one of those times.

When she reached the kitchen, she went over to Pouch and sat next to her, scratching the dog behind her ears. Pouch was getting up there and was in amazingly good health for her age. Not that she was surprised given the fact that everyone here took really good care of her. Feeling the familiar touch, Pouch whined and nuzzled her face into Mackenzie's side, indicating that she wanted the attention to continue.

Chuckling, the teenager obliged. It was kind of hard to believe that she was a teenager. Wasn't it just yesterday Dad had given her and Henry their first tour of the place? And now here she was waiting for him and the others to get back from their call. And from past experience, she knew that it could take a while. In fact, this was probably going to be one of those days where it took a **long** while.

After all, from what she had learned, accident scenes could go either way, depending on what they were dealing with. _I wonder what it'd be like to be a firefighter,_ she thought to herself. Sometimes she thought it'd be rather exciting and maybe it would be, but she also knew that it was long hours and sometimes her father would come utterly exhausted or morose. To be honest, she wasn't sure she could deal with feeling that exhausted, especially when it was coupled with the feeling of not being able to save someone. And now she had gotten all morose. Great. As if sensing the changing mood, Pouch slowly climbed into her lap and the girl smiled.

"I'm all right, girl," she murmured, petting her reassuringly and then laughed as the dog licked her face. _Aw, Pouch,_ she thought to herself. For as long as she could remember, the dog had been a staple at the firehouse. She didn't know what she'd do without the dog and as long as she was there to wait with her, she didn't care how long her dad took on a shift…

**Pouch**  
I licked the face of the girl that was no longer little but still adored by all. She was the reason I loved kids. Her, Henry and Nolan. They were the Captain's kids. Captain Kelly Severide was a good husband and father, and the first time I got to stay overnight with them, it was awesome. Nolan had been just a little baby back then, but I made sure to never leave his side when either or both of his parents had to step out of the room. I grew up with the Severide kids.

Now that Kelly was higher up, Capp had taken his spot as Lieutenant because he was a good leader, but no one could replace the feeling of being loved, especially right now by one of the sweetest people. Nudging at Mackenzie's hand, I licked the palm. _Love me!_ I encouraged her with this adorable look and she laughed, reaching out to stroke her hand down over my back.

I wagged my tail back and forth then turned when my ears picked up on chatter from out in the garage area and took off in that direction, barking when I saw the others, Kelly included.

**Author's Note:** My co-writer and I hope you saw last night's episode of Chicago Fire and were inspired to try something with the idea of Chief Boden's dad coming to town and blowing away our favorite Chief with that bombshell.


	7. A Date for the Evening I

**A Date for the Evening**

**Johanna Voight and Kelly Severide**  
She'd been surprised when he sent her a text that entailed the information of where to go and how formal the attire was, but how on earth Johanna Henrietta Voight put together her outfit for the firefighters' ball so fast was priceless to those who knew her and Kelly so well. And how she managed to pull off the modern ball gown with scoop neck adorned with lace, styled in a wedding gown shape with crystal buttons, was beyond anyone's grasp as soon as they saw how gorgeous – and trim – she looked in the dress next to Kelly.

"Wow" was the last word he would've described her in the gown that she wore. In a midnight navy blue, and the crystal belt that covered the waist of the dress, she looked beyond "wow" to him.

The blonde had no reason to be jealous of one of her three best friends' dates. After all, they had agreed to attend the ball as friends so that he could ask the lovely businesswoman he was secretly dating. And, by secretly, Shay knew that something else was going on, but they weren't telling her anything.


	8. A Date for the Evening II

**A Date for the Evening II**  
Kelly couldn't help but stare at Jo as she came into view. Damn, she looks so good, he thought to himself. Then again, she **always** looked good. And how she had gotten the dress in such a short amount of time was a mystery to him. But that didn't matter though. No, what mattered was that he was going to propose to her. Okay, technically, that was a moot point seeing as how they were already married, but he wanted the whole world to know. He was sick of hiding. They had had to hide for a while now and he just wanted everything out in the open. As Jo came up to them, Kelly's breath caught and he smiled at her. "You look gorgeous," he managed to say. Did she even know what she was doing to him? She was the only one who had ever had this effect on him and he to be honest, he rather liked it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jo grinned. No, he didn't look so bad at all. In fact, he looked downright yummy in his tux. Granted, later, she'd be coaxing him out of it, but right now, she was going to enjoy him in it for as long as she could. Just then, a fast song started playing and before either Kelly or Jo could object, Shay pulled them out onto the dance floor. But Jo didn't mind. Hey, anything that gave her a good excuse to dance with her husband was okay with her. Not that anyone knew that they were married. While there was a part of her that wished that they could tell all of their friends, she knew that wasn't possible. At least…not right now. Then, the rest of her thoughts faded as Kelly twirled her farther onto the dance floor. After the song ended, a beat for the tango was heard and she started to head back. She knew Kelly and he didn't like these kinds of dances. To her surprise, she was whirled back around.

"Goin' somewhere?" he queried, as he moved with the music. Yeah, okay, he didn't usually like dancing the tango, but it was one of Jo's favorite dances and he wanted her to have a good time. Seeing her grin as she joined him, he knew he had made the right decision. As they danced, everyone from Firehouse 51 watched in disbelief. Was their lieutenant really doing a tango? He **hated** the tango. Always called it a girly dance. And yet, here he was, leading Jo Voight into one.

"Damn, he's only been dating her for a while, hasn't he?" Joe Vargas queried. His wife Eloise elbowed him.

"Whipped," Matt Casey said under his breath. On the dance floor, Jo grinned as Kelly lifted her up and she draped a leg around his waist.

"They're probably all talking," she murmured.

"Let 'em. Tonight is all about you, baby," he murmured and she leaned as far back as she could, moaning when she felt him caressing her. Damn, he felt good! He was so hot when he got like this. He then slid her back down to the floor and they once more moved to the beat of the music. When the song ended, they stared at each other, each trying to fight the arousal that had grown during the dance.

"Kelly," she whispered. To her surprise, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "What are…?"

"I know this is a bit redundant, but Johanna Voight, will you marry me …again?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered and he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Then, before she could say another word, he pulled her close and kissed her, causing the rest of the world to fade away.

**Author's Note:** There will be one more little one-shot after this and that will end this three-part one-shot series. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	9. A Date for the Evening III

**Author's Note:** This was rated M for a reason, folks! Enjoy this final one-shot in the 'Date for the Evening' three-part series

**A Date for the Evening III**  
Fire was the trail that flickered upwards then shot straight down into her core, making her gasp, when she felt his mouth on her breast. Following the proposal, as surprising as it had been, Kelly had wrapped her into his arms and led her out of the convention center where the ball was being held. They'd stopped to peck each others' lips, but that had managed to develop into a steamy, lingering kiss which had then led to hands searching and hips grinding against the other person.

However, she'd stopped it before they could scar the other members of Firehouse 51 or District 21 and they'd rushed out to his Camaro, which he helped her into after tucking the skirt of her dress completely inside the car. Now, as she looked down at him holding her, both arms locked tightly around her waist and upper back while her legs tightened around his, Jo knew that she'd found her true heart's desire in Kelly Michael Severide.

"Kelly, will you please not tease me? It's not nice," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, it isn't? What would you like me to do, baby? Where do you want to be touched the most?" he whispered against her chest.

"Here," she whispered, guiding his hand down between her thighs. He gave her a smirk as he let his fingers caress her moist heat before pushing them deep into her. "Oh God, Kelly… Yes, please…"

"You like that, baby?" he asked.

"You know I do," she replied, moaning as he added another finger.

"Mm," he hummed against her chest, moistening the round globe with the tip of his tongue before driving her even more crazy with madness and desire as he took the globe deeper into his mouth.

Jo let her head fall back against the wall behind her, arching her body into his and pushing the round globe on her chest even deeper between his lips. _He's so amazing when he gets passionate like this,_ she thought as she reached down as far as she could between them to work on unfastening the belt that held his black dress slacks, loosening it and pushing her hand inside to stroke his throbbing shaft through his boxer-briefs. "Babe," she whispered.

"You're fightin' dirty, Johanna," he said in a low growl.

"Mm, I love it when you say my full name," she said with a smirk, licking her lips before squealing with laughter as he suddenly hoists her easily over his shoulder and carries her upstairs to their loft bedroom.

In the bedroom, she's placed down at the edge of the bed and finds herself lowering onto it, using the palms of her hands to scoot backward as he follows. A predatory sort of look was in his eyes, but she found it damn sexy as he lowered himself onto her. Jo's eyes fell to see that his pants were gone and he was left in only his boxers and the undershirt, which was more like a T-shirt that showed off his muscular upper arms. Oh, how she loved seeing them twitch as he moved closer, brushing his lips over hers in a hesitant manner. "Jo, for what it's worth, I'm really glad that you accepted my impromptu proposal," he whispered.

"I would not have it any other way," she whispered back, her smile the last thought on his mind as he groaned low before capturing her lips and delving his tongue deep into the honeysuckle sweet caverns of her mouth while his fingers mimicked his tongue's movements.

As he did, Kelly felt her slender fingers gently tug at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "You want me to take 'em off?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Damn right I do, Lieutenant," she responded in the same husky voice he spoke in.

"Very well, Doctor, your wish is my command," he said with a chuckle as he moved away to grip the band on either side of his lean, muscular hips and bending down to remove them completely. When he'd straightened to his full height once more, Jo licked her lips at the sight of him in all of his glory. "Like what you see, Doctor?"

"You know it, Lieutenant," she said with a smirk, lifting one hand to use her index finger to beckon him closer. He grinned and jumped carefully onto the bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms and bringing his lips to hers while his hands moved down to her hips, feeling only skin.

"You started without me. Naughty Doctor Voight," he said then reached back and squeezed the cheek on the left side of her ass.

"So what are you going to do about it, Lieutenant Severide? Punish me?" _Now there was a thought,_ Kelly thought with a smirk forming on his face. "I was kidding. Don't you be going and getting any ideas, Kelly!"

"Mm, we'll see," he said, still wearing the smirk before leaning down to brush his lips over hers once more to test the waters. Jo brought him back toward her and kissed him, the gesture intensifying as Kelly shifted to place his throbbing shaft at the entrance of her core, rubbing against her for a few moments before thrusting into her and going as deep as he could, burying himself to the hilt.

He waited to move, and as he did, he looked into her eyes and used his hands to gently "admire" her slender and petite frame. "Kelly…" she whispered, shifting to push her pelvis up against his.

"Babe, don't do that," he said in a husky voice.

"Do what? Don't move? I want you, baby. Please don't make me beg," she whispered, a plea written in the way she gazed at him. _Awe, to hell with it,_ he thought as he moved out of her then slammed back in and making her gasp at the intensity of it. His thrusts only proved that he was still just as amazing in bed as he had been when they first started dating and were just discovering each others' bodies for the first time.

In and out, in and out he thrust, each one building up the momentum, the intensity of their lovemaking. Jo's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she met him thrust for thrust and Kelly felt a smile form on his face as he watched his beloved writhing beneath him. She was so damn fucking sexy when she looked like this, especially the way her lips formed the 'O' with each thrust into her that pushed her closer to the edge.

The taut flesh of her breasts called to him and he lowered his head to capture one round globe between his lips, moistening the skin of her breast and using his teeth to tug gently on the diamond-hard crest. Jo moaned breathlessly and moved her hands up to hold fast to the back of his skull, fingers tightening in his short-cropped black hair as he teased his lips between the valley of her breasts. "You know what you are?" he whispered against the skin of her chest.

"What's that?" she asked then moaned as she felt his fingers begin to stroke the nub, sending her plummeting over the edge.

"You are my forever, always and a day. And I mean that. I will find a way to always show that to you," he whispered, thrusting a few more times before shooting his hot seed into her.

**Author's Note 2:** I suck at writing sexy scenes, but am slowly getting better. Enjoy!


	10. Didn't Mean to Hurt Her

**Didn't Mean to Hurt Her**  
Platt watched as Burgess and Roman headed out to their beat and the older woman let out a quiet sigh. Ever since her prank a few days ago, the younger woman had been avoiding her, only responding to her when it was absolutely necessary. That was bad enough, but the spark that had been in her eyes was gone. It was like she was dead inside. And that killed her. She hadn't meant to hurt her. It was just supposed to be a prank…busting her chops, as per usual. But it was apparent that she had gone too far. And now, no matter what she did or said, she couldn't get the patrolwoman to respond to her like she used to. It was like she had lost all respect for her. And she couldn't get the accusation out of her head: that she had lied to Burgess. Okay, technically she **had**. But it was just a little white lie. No big deal. Except apparently it **had** been a big deal to her. _I wish she'd believe my apology,_ she thought to herself. Oh, Burgess had said that she had accepted the apology, but things hadn't gone back to the way they had been. And now they were all stuck with a new Burgess. A Burgess that was all work, no play, and didn't trust anyone. But how was Platt supposed to know that trust was an issue for her? Despite the fact that she was outgoing and friendly, the younger woman was actually very private. But surely there was something they could do to get her back to the way she had been. Seeing Ruzek coming up, she threw him a smile. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"You been able to talk to Burgess?" he queried and she shook her head.

"Nope," she answered, causing him to sigh heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's not talking to me. I mean, we're friends, we tell each other stuff, but this…it's like she's…" His voice trailed off, as if unsure of how to phrase it.

"Broken inside?" she supplied.

"Exactly," he agreed. "She used to have this light in her eyes and now she's just…guarded, like she doesn't trust any of us," he continued. Briefly, Platt closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain that she knew was probably showing in them. **She** had done that to Burgess. Somehow, her prank had damaged her faith in them, and even though she was still doing her job to the best of her abilities, she had closed herself off from them. She hadn't meant to do **that** to the younger woman.

She hadn't meant to hurt her…

**Author's Note:** Here's the latest drabble. I hope it's okay; my co-writer wrote it.


	11. Barely Babies Ourselves

**Barely Babies Ourselves**  
"Abigail, have you seen that dress I had in the closet?" Addison Forrest asked her friend and roommate when she walked into the bedroom that belonged to the former of the two and stopping short when she saw her friend making out with Benny Severide. Quickly exiting the same way that she had entered, Addison returned to her own room down the hall.

It was obvious to her that her friends were finding their way back to each other after so long. Addison was happy for them. But tonight, she would get to see her own love, her beloved Henry "Hank" Voight. She was _excited_. Who could blame her though? The land-line rang and she quickly hurried to pick up the extension in her bedroom. "Addison Forrest, who may I ask is speaking?"

Her screams tore the couple that was currently involved in a make-out session down the hall apart and they came running, finding her screaming and crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Addison, what happened?" Benny asked as he watched his girlfriend embrace Addison gently and holding the auburn-haired girl.

"He…he's gone. They just told me that he was mentioned as killed in action," Addison said between sobs, unable to control the tears the flooded her cheeks and fell onto the shirt Abby wore.

"You're not going to believe that, are you?" Abby asked.

_How can I believe anything that they tell me?_ Addison thought to herself as she then placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "I was going to tell him about him or her when he got home…"

"Oh, sweetie," Abby said as she began to gently stroke Addison's auburn waves of hair. She was now worried about her friend, especially if she was carrying Hank's child as a reminder of what she had lost.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
Abby was helping keep Addison calmed down as the expecting college student was studying when there was a knock at the front door. The former of the two got up even as she instructed her friend to continue with her studying and went to answer the door, gasping. Addison turned and followed her friend's example, but also fainted gently onto the floor so as not to hurt the baby. "Addison," Hank murmured, removing his beret and rushing over to kneel beside her, checking for a pulse.

It was steady, but he was still worried, so he gently picked her up in his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" Abby demanded as she stood rigid in the doorway.

"I'm taking my pregnant girlfriend to the hospital," Hank said in a low voice, the tone nearly a growl.

"Oh no, you're not," she said with a shake of her head. "Benjamin and I will take her. You can ride along, but I will not have you risking her life or the baby's life."

"Fine," Hank spat out before allowing Benny to take Addison from his arms and carry her hurriedly outside.

They were barely kids themselves, and to learn that his girlfriend, his beloved Addison, was having a baby, his baby, made Hank rethink his choices about staying in the United States from now on.

**Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I'm glad that I wrote and hope that my co-author can help with the next one-shot and/or drabble!


	12. Seeking Comfort

**Seeking Comfort**  
When Donna came home, she was surprised to see Wallace holding his father and crying. _Oh, no,_ she thought to herself, realizing what had happened. The cancer had taken the man and her husband had found him. "Oh, Wallace," she murmured, kneeling down next to him. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice still a murmur as she pulled him close.

"I can't believe he's gone," he managed to choke out. _This must've been why he wouldn't let me look into other treatments. He knew he was too far along,_ he thought to himself. And now he was gone. His father was gone. What was he going to do? Terrence was never going to know his grandfather and that killed him. He'd only have the stories. He would never get the chance to talk to him in person.

"I know, baby. I know," Donna said as she tried to blink back her own tears. But it was no use. The tears just kept coming. She couldn't believe she had been so hard on the older man. How come she hadn't cherished her father-in-law's time with them? Now it was too late to make amends. Hopefully Wallace Sr. knew that she loved him regardless of the argument that they had had. Okay, she could worry about that later. Right now, she had to be here for her husband.

"I get it now. He knew he was too far along. That's why he wouldn't let me…I thought he was just being stubborn," he stated and she gave him a quick squeeze.

"I know, baby. And I'm **sure** he loved the thought behind it. He knew you just wanted to make sure you two had more time. But somehow, he just knew."

"Thank God he was able to spend some time with Terrence."

"We'll tell him all about Pop as he grows up. I promise you that." Wallace nodded, unable to speak anymore. His father was gone. Damn, he was gone. There hadn't been enough time. It was too soon. _I need you, Dad. I don't know what I'm doing,_ he thought to himself. How was he supposed to do this by himself? Suddenly, all he wanted was his father back. How could he go on without him? It was too soon. It was **much** too soon. As Wallace continued crying, Donna did the only thing that she was able to: she just held him. It was the only thing that would mean anything. Words were useless at this point. The only thing that she could do was just to hold him, and give him her strength…

**Author's Note:** This came from my co-author's brilliant mind and I, while saddened by Chief Boden's loss of his father, know that the time he got to spend with Donna and little Terrence treated him well. I can't wait for Boden to return to 51; it will be fun!


	13. Driven By a Desperate Hunger

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am picky, about a lot of things, but the Reba song somehow managed to imprint itself into my brain after I listened to it several times, and thanks to some of my fellow battlers, I am proud to write something other than The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, etc.

A slow breath is released from the lips of Detective Erin Lindsay, her slender fingers tightening their grip on the clutch purse as she glances around the atmosphere of Molly's. It seemed to be all dolled up for some kind of occasion, though she wasn't sure what. Her dark mocha chocolate brown eyes glanced to see men scattered, but hardly any women were in here.

The loss of many filled her mind as she kept the tears at bay, trying not to think about Hank, Antonio and Alvin…they were the glue that held their little family of the Intelligence Unit together. All that was left now was her, Jay and Ruzek, along with Kim and her partner.

Stepping further inside, Erin put her thoughts on her now deceased father figure and the two other men who treated her like a daughter and sister as she went over and pulled out a stool, easing up onto it carefully so that she didn't rip the dress she wore. Erin was about to signal the bartender when she noticed out of her peripheral vision that she was being scrutinized. Smiling over at the man, Erin tried not to let her mind wander into impure thoughts. She barely hears him ask his question, especially not when she lets her eyes lower to his hand.

But, the cards had been dealt to her and it was time to play the game…even though she wasn't ready for that again. Ever since she got her heart broken all those years ago, Erin didn't trust men with that certain finger covered. NO more of that for her, not a chance. She couldn't rely on anyone but herself nowadays, not when she'd already lost the man she'd come to know as "dad".

Lowering herself down from the high stool, Erin glances one more time at the man before she once again tightens her grip on her clutch purse then turns and walks away. _"I will be strong, I can be strong."_ That was her repeated mantra as she headed home, the wind bitter cold on her already-freezing arms. Erin knew she should've listened to Burgess-Ruzek's advice on wearing a coat; she just wasn't sure she'd need it.


	14. You Give Me Fever

Capp learns that he gives his beloved Cassandra "fever" ...and it ain't the flu kind!

**You Give Me Fever**  
Capp was certainly one to know when he felt like his bride-to-be, Cassandra Evans, was pulling away, and yet, he didn't know. He didn't know that, other than her love of books, he'd stumble upon something he wasn't supposed to. One evening, after shift, he was going to do some research online for honeymoon spots for them to go to when he found the rather …intimate stories. As soon as she arrived home from dropping Grace off with their friends Kelly and Johanna, he was sitting in front of the television feeling guilty for what he'd found.

The more stories he found that she'd written, the more he was curious about a particular one titled "You Give Me Fever". In it, the lead female was having a very daring love affair with the male lead, an unhappily married firefighter. Finding out that there were multiple chapters of this particular piece of fan fiction, he continued to read and read. On the night that they came home from having dinner with another firefighter, Joe Cruz and wife Isabella Dawson-Cruz, Cassandra turned to him and asked, "So, what did you think of my smutty stories?"

Capp gaped at her. "You…you know?"

"Of course I know. It really isn't too hard when I find that the last thing my fiancé had opened on my laptop was something that I'd been writing," Cassandra said with a grin. "So …what do you think?"

"I think they're pretty damn good, but I just have one question …are they based on a particular piece?" he asked her.

"No, I based them on us, but a different 'reality' of us," she replied.

"Oh." He paused long enough to get out of the truck then went around and helped her out of the truck. "But I've never been married, babe."

"You don't need to be. That's why it's called 'fiction', babe. And you are the only one I'd want to give me the kind of fever that isn't included with the flu," she told him, leaning up to whisper in his ear at the last part.

Capp growled then swept her up over his shoulder, carrying her up the porch steps and into the house after unlocking the front door then continued his trek upstairs, where he placed her down onto the bed and moved to hover over her. "You give me fever," he whispered huskily against her lips.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:** So, okay, this wasn't my best effort, but I hope it was the best that I could write with it. And I hope that you all enjoy it!


	15. Humiliation

**Humiliation**  
"Well, this guy is sorry. And this guy doesn't even know that guy." Those were the words Kelly had spoken to April Sexton and he meant them. He **was** sorry that he had hurt her feelings all those years ago. Truth was, he had felt humiliated. And how could he not? His dad had been having an affair with his history teacher, Ms. Carpenter. It had been bad enough having his mom find out, but when she had accused him of conspiring with Benny, something had died inside of him. How could she possibly think that he would condone crap like that? He hadn't. No, he had just tried to survive his last two years of high school. It hadn't been easy though. The kids – and even some of the teachers – had talked constantly. And even now, he could feel that same humiliation and shame crash over him whenever he thought about it, which was why his relationship with his father was still strained to this day. Yeah, they were civil to each other, but Kelly didn't think that he would ever get over the humiliation of being **that** kid – the kid whose father was screwing the history teacher all over town. And then the crap with his mother. Oh, damn, he missed her. Yeah, it had hurt that she blamed him for what had happened, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss her. But after the affair had been made public, she had sunk into a depressed mood that he couldn't get her out of no matter how hard he tried. No, instead she had chosen to go to the bottle, ultimately deciding that she would rather have the comfort of a good, stiff drink than have anything to do with him or his father. While being betrayed by his father like he had hurt, nothing had hurt more than being abandoned by his mother. She had left them, just left a note that said she was tired of dealing with them and had left everything of hers behind as if to say that she had given up on them – on **him**. To this day, Kelly often wondered if there was something he could have said to keep her with him, but intellectually, he knew that there wasn't. Still, there were times that he had wondered, and he had a feeling that this wasn't something that would ever change.


	16. Never Had Butterflies Like That

**Never Had Butterflies Like that**  
She likes to think that the flames inside of her at each look and touch would have died by now, but that wall she'd put up around her heart before **any** man had come into her life was back up, keeping the flames sheltered. And now butterflies were forming within her belly, as if they were meeting for the first time as rookie officers. Just his lips grazing hers as they pretended to play a part for an undercover operation had the fire being lit by a match and quickly gaining intensity. "Erin, are you paying attention?" Hank's voice said in her ear and the brunette reaches up to remove the earpiece for the U.C. op. She also reached up and removed the one in Jay's ear.

Their lips grazed the other person's as the kiss quickly gained intensity, Jay dipping her deeper into the cushions of the couch. Erin released a breathy moan as she felt his fingers skitter beneath her pajama shirt to seek out skin before lifting her arms above her head in order to accept the removal of the simple gray T-shirt. After it was gone, Erin reached for the hem of his shirt, slender fingers curling around the cotton material. "Jay," she rasped out.

"Tell me what you want," he said in a thick voice, fingers seeking out the hooks that cinched her bra together and kept teasing her with each caress as it scraped along the fair skin between her shoulder blades.

"You know what I want, Halstead," Erin said in a firm voice, maneuvering her own hands behind her back to loosen the hooks.

"Using my last name, I see," Jay said, a smirk curling his lips to tease her in a way that she reached up to grab the back of his head and pull it back down to hers. Erin fused their mouths together, tangling her tongue with his in the same manner that her fingers tangled into his dark, short-cropped hair.

"You got a problem with it?"

"No, I don't." Jay then flipped them over until she was above him, shifting one knee between her legs until she was providing him with a snug spot for him to ease into.

The butterflies were back. Fluttering around and forming their own nice, little circle low in her belly. Erin couldn't resist them even if she tried and, as she wrapped her arms around Jay's torso, she let the flames and butterflies overtake her entire body. "I need you, Jay."

"And you have me."

"I want **all** of you," she repeated.

He rubs himself against her, a moan uttered from his lips as she works to get him released from the confines of his too-tight jeans. Sitting up and then standing, he worked the jeans off until they'd fell down around his ankles and bent down to kick off his shoes. Erin licks her lips at the sight of the bulge that didn't hide itself from beneath the boxer-briefs he wore, reaching out to caress him just barely before she was pushed onto her back. "How do you want me ...wife?"

Playing an undercover husband and wife team for the U.C. op was going to be fun, especially when it helped them both push the flames toward the front burner instead of holding back. "Well, husband ...I want you begging for mercy by the time I get done with you." Erin stood, her petite strength quite powerful as she pushed him back down onto the couch before kneeling down in front of him, reaching up to grip onto the waistband of his boxer-briefs and tugging. Jay worked them off until his throbbing manhood sprang free, an aroused Erin licking her lips at the sight of him like this.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh hell yeah I do," she replied, leaning down to swipe her tongue over his manhood. Jay bucked his hips, unable to control the moan that escaped his lips. Whenever she got like this – despite this being an undercover operation – it made her all that much sexier.

Erin continues her actions, wrapping her mouth around him completely and licking the underside of his throbbing shaft while using her hand to caress the part her lips didn't cover. "Fuck, Erin...feels so good," he ground out, gripping the cushion on either side of his hips to keep himself in control. It was quickly lost as he climaxed deep in her throat, finally going still as he watched through hooded eyelashes when she climbed astride him. "Damn, babe. That felt so good."

"There's more where that came from," she said, a slight smirk on her lips as she drew her pajama pants and underwear down, kicking them to the side before sinking back down in his lap. Jay pulled her closer, shifting to push up into her clenched heat and letting out a groan as she clamped her walls around his hard shaft. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before he eased out of her a little bit before slamming back into her, making her cry out. "Jay..."

"I know." His tone was soft and hoarse as he responds to her statement, rocking against her in a slow, sensual manner.

His rhythm sped up into one filled with desperation, pulling her down flush against him as she met him thrust for thrust with one of her own. Erin came minutes later with another loud cry, her fingers gripping his wrist between her thighs as he loosened his hold from pinching her bundle of nerves between his thumb and index finger. Jay continued to thrust in and out of her, each one slowing down more and more until he went completely still, spilling his seed deep into her.

Erin let her breathing slow down. The butterflies were still there, settling down in their fluttering around. But this, she knew, would be a calm flutter. She was **loved**.


	17. She Loves You Not

**She Loves You Not**  
Kelly smirked as he watched the guy – Dr. Logan Fullerton – talking to Jo, putting his hand on her arm, invading her personal space. What made this guy think that he even had a shot? They may have been married, but that didn't mean that he viewed Jo as a possession. No, she was a big girl and could do whatever she wanted. His smirk then grew as Jo pulled away, her body language saying that she wasn't pleased with the attention, proving this by something that was obviously sharp. _Ha-ha. Shot down, man,_ he thought to himself. He knew that Fullerton was always hoping that Jo would leave Kelly or decide that she didn't want him, but he also knew that there was no way in hell she'd ever do that.

He walked up to her.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her and her face lit up into a grin as she pulled him close and kissed him. _Hmm, so into what she's got,_ he thought to himself. Jo was amazing. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much love she had for him. But she was full of love for him and took every chance she got to show him. Jo placed her hands on his sides and began caressing them, resulting in a low groan from the firefighter as he ground against her slightly. At the sound of the other doctor clearing his throat, Kelly turned and grinned at him. "Sorry, bud. Just can't keep my hands off of my wife," he stated. Then, he kissed Jo again, getting lost in the smell of her perfume and the taste of her lips on his.

**Author's Note:** Short, I know, but it's a set up for a much bigger idea that my co-writer has for the in the future.


	18. Out from Under the Night

**Out from Under the Night**  
He said he loved her. There was nothing that either of them could do. But when the woman he loves suddenly and unexpectedly finds herself pregnant, it's one thing to be protective of Gabriela Dawson and another to worry about where Matt Casey had disappeared to. April London and Hallie Thomas were determined to get to the bottom of their former husband and fiance's unexpected disappearance. That also meant, for the two of them, things would be brought to a complete standstill while they helped accommodate Gabriela's needs with their own. Right now, that included an intense and hot &amp; heavy make-out session in Hallie's bedroom, since April had given up her own for Gabby. The door burst open, forcing the two to suddenly break off the kiss to turn toward the doorway. "I'm so sorry!" Gabby said then turned and went back to her own room, shutting the door behind her.

April heaved a sigh. _So much for that,_ she thought to herself. "Hey," Hallie said. "We'll find Matt, and we'll make them work out whatever they'd been going through."

"I know, Hal, but if they don't find him?" the brunette asked, weaving her fingers in and out of the ones belonging to Hallie.

"They **will**. Intelligence helped bring us together, did they not?" Hallie reminds her.

"I love you, Hal. Now ...where were we?" April asked, flipping them over until she was hovering above Hallie.

Hallie smirks. "Right about ...here," she replied, pulling her girlfriend down until their bodies had molded together. Twin sets of lips collided in a passionate manner as one of April's hands drifted down and began to caress between Hallie's legs, fingers gently caressing the aching nub. "Baby, I need you," Hallie whispered.

"You have me, baby," April said, continuing her actions as Hallie continues to moan, pushing up against her girlfriend's fingers. "Tell me what you want, Hal."

"I want to feel your mouth on me," Hallie responded, her voice thick and hoarse as if she wanted to scream.

"Scream for me, baby. I want to hear you," April said, picking up the speed of her fingers until Hallie was crying out.

While they weren't the most conventional couple, their love was enough to feel protective of the current ex-fiance of their own ex.

**Author's Note:** Not my best effort, but there's my first attempt at writing female/female slash. If you aren't positive in knowing what April looks like, think actress Olivia Wilde, who starred on House M.D. with Jesse Spencer.


	19. Never Lets it Go to His Heart

**Never Lets it Go to His Heart**  
Jo shook her head as she watched the woman talking with Kelly at the other end of the bar. She had stopped him and had started talking to him. And of course, to be polite, Kelly was engaging her. While most women would be consumed with jealousy over the fact that some leggy redhead was chatting up their man, Jo knew that she didn't have anything to worry about. Kelly was hot as hell, no doubt about it. And yeah, she knew that there was a part of him that liked the attention. What guy wouldn't? It was only natural. But she also knew that he wouldn't ever do anything to encourage advances. It wasn't his fault that they kept throwing themselves at him, hoping that he didn't actually love her. Sure it got tiring, and there were times when she wanted to claw someone's eyes out, but she also knew that she didn't have to worry about anything when it came to Kelly and another woman. He had proven time and time again that he only had eyes for her. Finally, Kelly said something to the woman and her face fell in disappointment as he turned and walked back to her. "Hey, baby. Break another heart?" Jo teased as her husband sat at the stool next to her. _Damn, he looks good,_ she thought to herself. Of course, she **always** thought that he looked good.

"Eh, she'll get over it," Kelly answered a shrug. _Man, I'm glad she can joke about this. I know it's gotta hurt to have women always trying to break us apart,_ he thought to himself. That was why he always tried to keep things short when it became clear that someone was flirting with him. Of course, sometimes women flirted so subtly that he couldn't be sure and he didn't want to be rude, embarrass them or give them the wrong idea if they were just honestly trying to be friendly towards him. And the redhead – whatever her name was – had been one of those women. She had been friendly and funny, asking him about his job and the others at 51, but it had eventually became clear that she was trying to suss out what **he** was into and if he and Jo were on the outs, most likely planning on making a move on him if they were. But, of course, they weren't. Oh, they had their fights and disagreements at times, but they were as strong as ever. They had been through a lot and he wasn't going to screw it up. At this, Jo grinned and kissed him. Yeah, she knew that he could and did turn heads everywhere he went, but she loved the fact that he **never** let the attention go to his heart.

**Author's Note:** Two updates in one day! I hope you enjoy seeing this side of Kelly, and if none of you know who the faces are, they are as followed:

Johanna Voight Severide = Sara Canning; Cassandra Evans = Minka Kelly; Christie Owens (she'll appear in the next update) = Katharine McPhee; Darcy Molina = Jill Flint and so on &amp; so forth. If you don't know yet, my co-writer and I are administrators &amp; co-creators of a few role play forums which involve all of the characters from Chicago Fire and Chicago P.D., so we hope you join us!


	20. When the Thunder Came

**When the Thunder Came**  
As she walked through the house to pick up items of clothing to put in the laundry, her gaze lifted to the ceiling when the lights began to flicker. _Oh, please no,_ she thought to herself. "Not another round of this," she said quietly to herself. A quick flutter across the middle part of the fairly large and quite round "ball" that was now her stomach had her placing one hand protectively onto her belly. "You need to calm down for Mama, little man. She can't take this any more than you can."

The front door opened and she glanced up to see her husband, who'd left the day before in his head-to-toe blue gear, in his street clothes. "It's bad out there, babe. We better go get Grace from your brother's," Capp told her in a quiet, gruff voice.

"Or he could watch her. She's never been a big fan of getting out in this kind of weather," Cassandra said. _Both of you aren't. But who cares?_ "I'm sure it's not that big of a storm, and it will pass."

"Chief Boden asked for every available man, so that means you'll have to come with me back to the firehouse," Capp said. "And he's not going to take no for an answer, because all the other wives and significant others will be there too. You can knit some booties or something."

"Did you seriously suggest that I should knit some booties?" Cassandra scoffed.

"Well then, do whatever you like to do. But Boden wanted me to come and pick you up," Capp told her.

"Fine. I'll go get a bag ready." She turns after dropping the laundry basket onto the couch and waddles into their bedroom, where she began to pack a bag of things to bring with her. In the bedroom, she paused for a moment to bend a bit at the waist, one hand clutching her stomach as she inhales sharply. It was too soon for the baby to arrive.

"Babe? Is everything okay in there?" Cassandra tenses when he calls out to her from the foyer but doesn't move from her spot beside the bed, one hand clinging to her stomach while the other clings tightly to the sheets on the bed that had been left unmade earlier when she got up. Capp walked toward the bedroom when she didn't respond, finding her crumpling toward the floor, quickly catching her in his strong arms. "Forget the bag, I'm taking you with me."

"It's too early for the baby, Capp," she cries out, clinging to him as she's carried in his arms out the front door and to his truck.

"The doctor said that the baby would come when he or she wanted to, Cassandra," Capp reminds her as he puts her into the back cab of the truck then gets into the driver's seat and driving away.

When the thunder came, Cassandra could only think about what the storm would bring, but now she looked forward to the future.


	21. Bundle of Nerves

**Bundle of Nerves**  
Capp was silent as he moved inside the house, laying down the rose petals. Yes, this was kind of extravagant, but he didn't care. Cassandra was worth it. And the trail would lead from the front door to their bed where he would be waiting with food from her favorite restaurant and her favorite wine. She had been working so hard lately and he wanted her to know that he appreciated everything that she did. And part of that would be spoiling her a little tonight, making her feel like a queen. At least…he was **hoping** that his actions would have the desired effect. He really sucked at being romantic and for all he knew, she would hate this. But he was going to go through with this. He had put in the effort and he would see it through, having told Kelly that he was staying home tonight when the Squad Lieutenant had invited him out for a drink with the rest of the guys. Not that their night outs were ever very long, but still. He didn't want to spend one minute away from Cassandra this evening. Tonight was all about her and what he could do for her. He just hoped that when she got home, she wasn't too tired to appreciate it as he knew that she often put in long hours. Once he was done, he perused his work critically. She would be home any minute and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Seeing that things were the way he wanted, he went to the refrigerator and got out the wine he had bought and the food he had ordered. He sucked at cooking so he had had to order out, but hopefully she wouldn't mind. Now then, if only his nerves would settle down…

A blindfold placed over her eyes, Cassandra was none too pleased with the blonde paramedic as Shay led her up the front sidewalk of the house that Cassandra had purchased shortly after moving from Oklahoma to Chicago. It had been just her and Grace for the first five years, but then Capp came into their lives so abruptly when he dove into that cold, cold water to save her. And now she'd given him a family, with the two of them, Grace and their precious two month old son Jackson. "Leslie, where are we?" she demanded in a quite annoyed tone.

"Relax, Cassandra. We're here," Shay replies, helping the brunette up the front porch steps with careful guidance. At the front door, Shay opened it then helped guide Cassandra inside before stepping back outside.

Capp stepped toward his girlfriend, walking around to stand behind her to loosen the blindfold some before hurrying toward their bedroom to hide. Cassandra lowered her eyes to the floor, letting out a gasp as she followed the trail of rose petals toward the slightly ajar bedroom door. Stepping inside, the librarian squealed with surprise as she was gently picked up in the arms of her boyfriend and tossed gently onto the bed. He hovered over her. "Marry me," he said with a soft smile curling his lips, the dimples showing and pushing his cheeks gently up into the bald skin of his head.

"Yes," she replied with a grin to match his own. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

The nerves were still there inside of him, but now they settled down happily as the pair began to kiss. Dinner would have to wait until later …


	22. Think Daddy's Got Himself

**Think Daddy's Got Himself**  
Kelly walked into the bedroom and grinned as he watched Jo moving in time with the fitness video which was playing softly so the kids wouldn't hear it and wake up. _Hot damn, she's sexy,_ he thought to himself. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? And sure she didn't fit into those tight jeans she used to wear in high school, but that didn't matter. No, she was still as hot and sexy as ever. He was such a lucky man. For a while, he watched as she followed the instructions on the video: lean to the left, to the right, lean forward…oh hell…that ass when she leaned forward. Something caught in his throat and he realized that once again, his wife had taken his breath away. Why was she even bothering with this fitness crap? She didn't need it. She looked amazing. He was mesmerized by her, just like always. Almost as if he was being called to her, he walked up to her and pulled her close, causing her to gasp and jump. "Easy, baby. Just me," he murmured as he went to kiss her neck.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" she wondered, trying to pull away. _I'm all sweaty and gross. How can he want me?_ she wondered. Plus she had gained some weight since high school. She wasn't as skinny as Boden's new secretary, Rhonda Hightower, who obviously had a thing for Kelly. Every time she was at the station, she saw the woman flirting with him. Not that she thought that Kelly would **ever** cheat on her, because he wouldn't. But maybe he was wishing that she was skinnier or had a little more makeup on.

"Enjoying my beautiful wife," he murmured between kisses. He knew she had seen the way Rhonda had thrown herself at him. Hell, even a blind man could see what she had in mind. But she held no attraction for him. He had all the loving he needed right here in his arms.

"I'm filthy," she protested.

"You're beautiful," he insisted, caressing her sides, causing her to moan. "And the kids are asleep," he continued, slipping a hand down her jeans to cup one of her cheeks. "You wanna?" For an answer, Jo tugged him towards the bed and fell down onto it. Kelly immediately straddled her, taking her shirt off and doing the same with his own before he caressed her sides again, causing her to moan. Kelly quickly divested her of her jeans and underwear then did the same with his own clothing before entering her. Rocking back and forth as he went in as deep as he could. Jo moaned as her walls clenched around his hard shaft. _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself. _This was amazing._ Feeling his hands caressing her nipples, she threw back her head; letting out a long, low moan. Kelly then began running kisses down her chest and he smiled as she let out another moan. His smile then grew as he felt her arousal grow, as did his. They were both getting close. He could feel it. A moment later, they both let out soft cries; barely remembering to keep their voices low and then collapsed onto the bed, holding one another.

"Wow," Jo murmured.

"Still hot as hell, baby," he told her. For a response, she kissed him passionately, letting herself get lost in him once more.

**Author's Note:** Yep, Kelly can still prove he's a good husband AND fantastic in bed! ;) I'll be handling the next chapter, and I have an idea in mind, so be on the look out soon! ;3


	23. Love Under Wraps

**Yes, I've watched the episode "A Little Taste" too many times to fall even harder for the accent that Shane McRae has, but who cares? A lot of actors are sexy with their accents, and I fall in love with theirs too. Anyway, this little snippet of writing takes place during "A Little Taste" and it shows a different side of Eric.**

**Love Under Wraps**

He padded down the hall in a T-shirt and pajama pants, bare feet scuffling a bit on the hardwood floor as he made his way toward their bedroom. Eric was almost certain that she was still sleeping, but that was not the case when he carefully and quietly opened the door. Christie – his beautiful Christina – glanced up from doing paperwork and he swore that he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than seeing her in her eyeglasses. _Damn, she still gets me goin',_ he thought to himself as he approached her. The dip in the bed due to his extra weight had her reaching out to push him off. "No! Don't sit on the paperwork. I don't want it wrinkled," she yelled in a quiet tone.

"You work too hard," he reminded her as he got up again so that he "didn't wrinkle her papers". Being a husband and a father had taught him that you had to learn to practice as you went, and be patient. A **lot**. But, oh he was patient and practicing as hard as he could.

"It seems I don't work enough. This paperwork is endless!" Christie yelled in a quiet, frustrated tone. Eric reached out and plucked the pen she held from her fingers before putting the paper in her hands down onto the pile and tugged her to her feet.

"Endless paperwork that you can come back to later," Eric said before lowering his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzling at the skin. Christie sighs then leans into his touch, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck in return. And then his cell phone began to go off, causing him to let out a groan. Stepping back to let her go, he turned to walk toward the smaller nightstand that matched the one on her side of the bed and picked up his phone to check the voice mail message.

Once it ended, he turned to kiss his wife on the lips before hurriedly walking out. Christie blinked several times before walking over to her phone when it rang as well, answering it. "Christina Owens-Whaley," she spoke into the phone then nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

She headed to the site of the accident where Ambrosia was, staying out of sight when those who had been called from 51 arrived on scene. Eric caught sight of her and waved her to hide back in the shadows before he began barking out orders to the members of Rescue Squad 3. "Capp, be ready with the spreaders. Hadley, we need the ram for the dashboard," he told the two firefighters on Squad. They nodded and went to do as they were told while Eric walked over to where his wife was. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Same thing you are," she replied in the same quiet tone. "I really hope she makes it. We're going to lose a lot more if we don't stop these guys." Tears sprung up at the corners of her eyes and she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, come here," he whispered, tugging her toward him and embracing her until there was no inch to separate them. Christie sniffled and buried her face in his neck. "We're gonna be okay. You, me and our little one," he said quietly in her ear. His hand moved up along her waist, turning her sideways a bit as he placed his hand on her still-flat stomach. Christie places her hand over his.

At the scene, Matt watched this with curiosity. _Who's the brunette? Surely that's not Renee's friend,_ he thought to himself, squinting his eyes a bit to get better focus. It was her! Why was Whaley sneaking off the scene to talk to her, and why was he holding her like that? Could it be that they were …? Matt shook his head. It couldn't be. No way. Eric would have said something, and none of the other guys had seen a wedding ring on Eric's finger.

Then again, he kept mostly to himself and always left in a hurry when shift ended, the others left clueless about where he was going. Christie smiled up at Eric. "You, me and the little one," she said with another teary-eyed smile. He smiled back then leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips.


	24. When Tough Little Boys Become Dads

**This takes a bit of a trip back in time, but we hope you like it!**

**When Tough Little Boys Become Dads**

He was a father. Holy shit, he was a father. Hank Voight couldn't wrap his head around it. He was a father. He had a beautiful baby girl. He grinned at Addison who was holding their daughter in her arms. _I can't believe it,_ he thought to himself. He was a father. Was he ready for this? What was he saying? Of **course** he wasn't ready for this! But she was here. "She's so beautiful, Hank," Addison said softly, staring down at the newborn with a smile.

"Beautiful, just like her mother," Hank responded as he went to sit down next to her. _Wow. My girls,_ he thought to himself, feeling his chest tighten. He was a father. He had to do right with this girl. He couldn't screw up. Oh hell, what if he **did** screw up? Okay, he couldn't think like that. That was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he was going to savor the moment. As Addison scooted over as best as she could to give her husband room, Hank found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the newest Voight. _Wow,_ he thought again. Something wet hit his eyes and he blinked it back, trying not to let his wife see.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Addison wondered.

"Sorry. It's just …wow," Hank replied.

"Yeah," Addison agreed.

"We still going with the names we picked out?" he queried. They probably were, but it never hurt to check.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Welcome to the world, Johanna Henrietta Voight," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of their daughter's head and the little girl cooed. The next thing Hank knew, the tears were flowing freely. He was a dad. It was so amazing. He had done this. He had helped create a life. And yes, he knew that Addison had done the hard part by carrying and delivering her, but he had helped make it possible. The product of their love was lying in his wife's arms and he couldn't be happier.


	25. On Angels' Wings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chili's and Will's son. FYI, I have _really_ gotten into the idea of this couple even though Dick Wolf hasn't gotten them together on the show. I can guarantee that he will, though. It will happen!**

**On Angels' Wings**

Will hums quietly as he rocks Jesse Cane in his arms, the silent back and forth pacing seeming to soothe the newborn he held close as Jesse's mother slept in their bed down the hall. Jessica had done so much in bringing their little man into the world, and Will almost believed that he'd been delivered to them personally on angels' wings. He almost was. Jesse barely made a fuss since his arrival, and his innocence made Will believe that there was still hope after her disastrous relationship with her ex. But it was also that little boy sleeping down the hall in his own room who'd helped bring the two of them together.

"So many things are going for you, little man," Will whispered so as not to wake up the two others sleeping in their separate bedrooms. "You have your Uncle Jay, your grandparents … they'll love you. But then we have your extended family."

Will smiled when he saw Jesse beginning to stretch then yawn in such a cute manner and he gently shifted the baby to his chest, cradling the back of his son's head. Yes, they did indeed have all of Jesse's extended family; aunts and uncles that were going to spoil him like crazy.

Chili got up from a deep, peaceful slumber after having heard the soft humming of her husband from the nursery. Standing in the doorway, she watched two of her favorite guys as Will began to softly hum once more to Jesse.

And she knew that, between Will, Jeremy and Jesse … love had truly been good to her again after Vincent. She had her healing husband who'd repaired her broken heart, her turtle-loving ninja and her innocent but so well loved Superman.

They'd been handed to her on angels' wings, and she couldn't have been more in love.


	26. The Good, the Bad, the Dependable

**There aren't very many stories about the ever so unpopular Hank Voight, Trudy Platt or Alvin Olinsky, so I'm writing one about them!**

**The Good, the Bad, the Dependable**

No matter how much they aged, three cops in the 21st District still remained loyal to each other and looking out for the younger cops in the Intelligence Unit. Hank Voight led them all, but two didn't follow; they walked beside him. Hank walked into the district and headed for the Intelligence Unit official meeting area upstairs as Trudy went to her desk. As the two men entered the area, the sergeant was aware of the rest of the unit looking at him. "What?" he barked.

"How are they, Sarge?" Jay queried.

"Justin, Colleen and the baby are fine. He's out of NICU and they're going to be staying with me for a few days," Hank answered and everyone nodded silently. "All right, I appreciate the concern, but all of you get back to work," he told them and everyone did so. _Crazy kids,_ Hank thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. And in a way, they were kids. But it was good to know that they cared. Without another word, he went into his office and stopped when he saw a pile of money on his desk. _What the …?_ he wondered.

Seeing a note, he picked it up and felt his eyes misting at the words "for Colleen, Justin and the baby", _for whatever they need, medical or otherwise,_ it said. Who had done this? His team?

Damn, it was too much. But he wouldn't object. In fact, he was touched.

**Author's Note:** Colleen is mine and Ghost (my co-writer)'s version of Olive on the show. She's portrayed by Caity Lotz, whom many of you might know out there as Sara Lance from the hit show "Arrow".


	27. Crazy, Beautiful Life

**Crazy, Beautiful Life**  
Deep, peaceful slumber. It was something he was so **very** grateful for as he curled her in closer, nuzzling his nose into her neck – even in his sleep. It was a sign that they knew each other enough without waking up the other. Quietly, she spoke into the skin of his cheek. "How was your shift?" she asked, lips grazing the corner of his as she turned onto her side to face him completely.

He smiled against her lips as one of his hands dropped along the curves of her body to gently stroke the soft swell of her quite pregnant stomach. She placed her slender hand over his and moved it slightly before a grin curled the lips belonging to Thomas "Tommy" Welch. "It was good." He waited a beat then went in for a deeper kiss before pulling back. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and all yours," she murmured, a smile curling her lips.

Tommy grins back then gently caress the bare skin of her pregnant belly before there was a knock on the door. He shifts and tugs at the sheet just beneath her chest, pulling it up until her smooth skin had been covered. "Come in, whichever one of you it is," he then called out.

Stella, their oldest daughter, stepped into their bedroom and gave her parents a soft smile. "I just wanted to let you know …" Her dramatic effect of a pause worried both of her parents internally before she continued on with her sentence. "I got into N.Y.U.'s premed program!"

"That's great, sweetheart," Darcy said, giving her daughter a fairly big smile.

"That's awesome news," Tommy agreed. He was happy for their oldest daughter's achievement. She'd worked so hard to follow in her mother's footsteps.

More of their children soon filed in after their big sister, the younger ones climbing up onto the bed with their parents. Malcolm and Andrea began to talk to their mother's belly while T.J. and Cordelia caught their parents up on their day from the day before.

Exchanging a quick glance, the couple leaned in and let their foreheads rest together. They'd created this crazy, beautiful life together and they'd keep on with raising their wonderful children all of whom slept down the hall.


	28. Worth It

**Worth It**  
Jay knew that Hank was suspicious about the cash that had appeared on his desk, but he also knew that the man wouldn't say anything. It hadn't taken a whole lot to convince the others to pitch in. And maybe Justin and Colleen didn't need it, but it would be there if they did. And that was all that mattered. Mouse walked up to him and then sat down in the chair beside him. "I know what you did, man," he announced.

"Yeah, the cop version of passing the boot," he responded. "Just glad it worked," he continued. His friend just fixed him with a look and scooted in closer.

"I know you used most of your emergency stash for this," he said softly.

"They needed it," Jay responded.

"You gonna tell Voight?"

"Nope. And neither are you. I told you when you first found out about it; it's there for people who need it when they need it. And Justin needed it." Mouse nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to talk Jay out of his decision of not letting their sergeant know where the bulk of the money had come from.

Knowing Jay, he would just quietly start building it up again until the next time he thought someone needed it. _I hope Voight know just how lucky he is to have Jay here,_ he thought to himself. Without another word, he clapped a hand on Jay's shoulder and then went back to work.

Jay smiled softly. He knew that as promised, Mouse would never tell Voight were the bulk of the money came from. And that was the way he preferred it. He knew that on occasion that Voight somehow got money for people he helped, and this was basically the same thing, only not from Voight this time around. Yeah, it had put a dent in the emergency fund, but he'd build it up again. And it had been worth every penny.


	29. Laughter, Family and Worry

**Laughter, Family and Worry**  
Will watched his new wife – soon to be the mother of his child – gently bounce his niece Cameron on what little bit she had left of her lap, due to the small baby bump beginning to show beneath the shirt she wore. The doctor – and man – in him had offered to loan her one of his shirts to wear to work from now on to hide the bump but sometimes there was really know use; everyone knew already. Cameron babbled to Jessica as the two of them watched television while Will began fixing dinner for the three of them. His cell phone rang and he was quick to answer it. "Dr. Will Halstead," he said, cradling the phone between the crook of his shoulder and his ear. A pause, and then he's calling out to Chili. "Babe, we need to get to the hospital. Erin said that Jay collapsed."

Chili immediately lifted Cameron into her arms and followed her husband once he'd switched off the burners on the oven. They got into the car Erin had switched with them since only Erin &amp; Jay's car had the car seat for the little girl in her aunt's arms. Will got into the driver's seat and headed to the hospital, where Chili went to sit in the waiting room with Cameron. They'd both been to the hospital so much that Chili knew right away how to keep their niece occupied for the time being.

The doctor watched them for a few minutes before his name was paged on the overhead speakers/P.A. system. He headed off to find out what was wrong with his older brother, hoping that it was simply nothing.


	30. Quiet Please

**Quiet Please**  
On his couch, Jay moaned and closed his eyes as Will placed the compress on his head. "Sorry, man. I know this sucks," the younger Halstead said softly. Jay didn't respond verbally, but instead just closed his eyes. _Make it stop,_ he thought. He **hated** his migraines and this one was a pretty bad one. He had been planning to call Will to refill his medications this morning but that had been derailed by the sharp pain at his temples. He was just glad that it wasn't affecting his vision this time around.

Will frowned. He hated seeing his older brother like this, but at least he knew what to do to take care of him, which included keeping everything quiet and dark. He had called in for a refill for his brother so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. Hey, it was the least he could do. Yes, at some point, he'd have to call Sergeant Voight, but right now, Jay needed him. He was vaguely aware of a car approaching the house, but he ignored it. Whoever it was approaching was probably just driving by. However, his assumption proved to be wrong when he heard the car stop in their driveway. _Oh crap. Voight probably sent someone to check up on him,_ he thought to himself and went to get the door, shutting it just as Sergeant Voight walked up.

"Where is he?" the man demanded.

"Resting," came the curt answer. "He's not feeling that great," he continued.

"Halstead told me that he doesn't take sick days," Hank retorted; pushing his way through, banging the door open. Jay moaned at the noise. _Pain,_ he thought to himself. That was loud and bright. "Sick, huh? Halstead, if you're hung over, I swear to God…" Sergeant Voight started to threaten.

"He has a **migraine**, Sergeant Voight," Will interrupted in a hiss as he closed the door. At this, Hank froze. _Oh, shit,_ he thought to himself. From what he knew, migraines were **extremely** painful and could incapacitate someone.

"Where's his medication?" Hank asked in a low tone.

"He ran out, which means he's lying on the couch for most of the day," Will replied. "I already called in for a refill, but it'll take some time for them to come in," he continued. Hank nodded as he sat in one of the chairs. "You're staying?" Will asked in surprise.

"He needs me," he responded. The doctor nodded and sat back down. Jay would be all right. Voight watched as his officer just laid there. It's weird, seeing him so still, he thought to himself. But he'd stay here with him for as long as he needed. Jay was one of his guys and he **always** backed his guys.


	31. Blast from the Past

**A Marine's Blast from the Past**  
The gentle swell of her stomach wasn't very well hidden beneath the maternity dress tied in a bow at her waist as Elizabeth "Beth" Gilmore (previously Clarke) reaches up with a slender hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. She was exhausted beyond what she could imagine, and the jingle of the bells above the door had her head of dark hair lifting up to see who stood in her doorway. "So you were just going to not let me in on the fact that I was going to be a father?" the deep voice asked; a deep voice that could only mean one person standing in front of her.

"You kind of already are," she was quick to remark in a sarcastic but still somewhat angry manner. Beth was determined not to fall for the Marine who'd once claimed her heart and soul, mind and body. And oh he had claimed her completely; not that she was one to complain. Those long nights spent rolling around in each others' arms as desire fueled by passion and hands, lips, teeth &amp; two bodies surrounded by nothing but pure love.

Oh, but he'd still left. And she allowed herself to hold onto what little time she'd gotten each time he'd come home on leave. That little time enough to impregnate her; divorce the last thing on her mind. She still held onto that ring which glittered around a chain wrapped up beneath the low V-neck of the dress adorning her slender but still pregnant frame. "You know your sarcasm and anger won't work on me, Elizabeth," Jefferson "Jeff" Clarke remarks as he advances toward her.

"It did before," she responds, trying to back up but has nowhere to go before she's swept up into another one of those kisses of his; a kiss that left her no chance but to surrender completely to the demand, the desire and all of the emotions that flooded through them both.


	32. More than Friends

**More Than Friends?**  
Jay walked into Molly's, a small grin on his face. His first day in Intelligence had gone pretty well, even if he did say so himself. Voight was a bit of a hard ass, but everyone else had been friendly enough to him. Even Erin Lindsay, who seemed to be more like Voight than anyone else, which was a little weird, but hey, he wasn't going to press it. He could understand wanting to keep something to oneself. Hey, had secrets that he didn't want anyone else knowing. He then gave himself a mental shake and looked around, his smile faltering a bit when he saw Erin sitting next to a guy, talking and laughing. _She's involved with someone?_ he thought to himself. He hadn't known that. But on the other hand, even though they appeared to be close, there were no light touches or lingering stares. Of course, that didn't mean anything. For all he knew, the guy wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection and Erin was just trying to respect that. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It **did**. He liked Erin and he had thought he would have a chance with her. Presently, Erin glanced at him and waved him over.

"Jay! Over here!" she called. Jay did so and sat down on a stool in front of them.

"So you're the new guy working for Hank," Kelly commented.

"Yeah, Jay," Jay introduced himself.

"I'm Kelly. Erin talks about you all the time," Kelly responded and she let out a scoff, smacking him lightly.

"I do not!" she objected.

"Yeah, you do," he insisted. Jay looked from Kelly to Erin, frowning a bit as he tried to figure out their banter.

"So, are you guys like, together or something?" he wondered. Kelly, who had chosen that moment to take a drink, sputtered as he jerked in surprise at the question as Erin watched him warily, her body tense as if she was ready to spring into action. Seeing this, Kelly waved her off as he got his breath back.

"Ugh, I think I threw up a little," he complained.

"Oh, gee. Thanks," she responded sarcastically, sounding more amused than hurt. "But no, we're not together. We grew up together. Hank mentored both of us around the same time," she continued. Hearing this, Jay nodded. So good friends and nothing more. That was good to know. Maybe he had a chance with her after all…


	33. One Little Chance

**Author's Note: With it being so close to the holidays, I was inspired to write this one-shot because I doubt it will get beyond my life in role play. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**One Little Chance**

She **hated** the thought of the hour of her birthday nearing so soon. No one would even notice if she didn't say anything. But that would not be the case as she arrived home from her shift several days after the national holiday known to everyone in the world as Christmas, a gift-wrapped box laying propped up against the dark oak paneling of her apartment's front door. How could someone already know about her birthday? Chili didn't know but she was about to find out as her slender fingers gently pulled at the envelope taped to the paper; opening the flap beneath. "On the first hour just before midnight and the hour in which you celebrate the day of all days in your life and the upcoming new year, I hope you remember to indulge in yourself every once in a while. Have fun with this first gift. – Your friend always, Will."

Chili steps into her apartment's front interior and removes her coat, hanging it and her scarf over one coat hook by the door then began to eagerly unwrap the gift left for her by one of the few people who was being so kind to her as she settled into a new pace in a new city. Inside the box lay a bottle of champagne, a bottle of her favorite bubble bath and a box of her favorite chocolate candy pieces. Taking the items with her to the bathroom, the paramedic set them on the counter next to the sink then returned to the kitchen to grab a bottle opener and a single glass.

A gentle knock on the door had her going to answer the said knock, knowing exactly who it was, and she was not disappointed in her discovery; beckoning him inside and helping him remove his coat, hanging it next to her own. "If I did not know any better, Will Halstead, I would say that you had plans to spoil me on the night of my birthday," she mentioned; he following her to the bathroom where he covered his eyes to give her privacy in order to strip down until she was completely in the nude.

Once she had eased down into the warm but not scalding hot bath water, the paramedic mimics his earlier gesture in covering her eyes to give him the same courtesy of stripping out of his own clothes before joining her in the water; sitting opposite of her and accepting the glass of champagne she offered him. "Maybe I like the thought of spoiling you, Jessica Chilton," he replied, a smirk curling his lips. In response, she takes her hand and flicks some bubbles at his face; making sure to avoid hitting him in the eyes.

"Or maybe you just wanted to make sure that I enjoyed the company that came over," she whispers in a husky voice as she set down her glass of champagne and allowed herself to be tugged closer until she was easing up just enough to grab at the chance to have just one little taste.

One little taste was more than enough, though, and it made her melt beneath the way his tongue sought its way past the opening seam of her lips; heads falling to an angle until they were each burrowed in the others' shoulder opposite of the person in front of them. Low sounds are barely heard the deeper the kiss was probed into but it was that one little rich moan that slipped from her lips that had Will going to wrap his arms around the bare flesh of her back and then dipping lower until he was squeezing the cheeks of her ass, pressing her against the arousal which stood straight up at each little sound she'd started to make the moment their kiss had started. "Or maybe I wanted every opportunity to know what you tasted like," he whispers upon breaking off their kiss.

"Now that you have, Doc, what is the verdict?" she murmurs.

He ponders over his answer before he finally gave a reply. "Cinnamon, champagne and a hint of chocolate," Will responded.

"Sweet and bubbly then?" Chili asked, her smile teasing to match her words. He just grins in response and pulls her back into him; hands exploring the curves of her breasts and dipping just beneath the water to cup the underside of the round globes that fell forward into his waiting hands. Will brought her closer to him until their chests brushed before he was lifting her just enough to close his mouth around one soap-covered breast.

Chili moaned and arched up against his seeking mouth, which only continued his actions before switching to the other breast; moistening it in the same way that the water had earlier. But they both knew that their sexy interlude in the bathtub would not be enough. Standing with her still locked tightly around him, Will grabs the glasses of champagne in both hands and lifts up out of the tub – one foot at a time – before walking toward the open doorway of her bathroom that led into her bedroom and placed her soaking wet body onto the bed in a gentle manner.

She propped herself up on her elbows to watch his naked form turn and go back into the bathroom for the bottle of champagne and the box of chocolates; rejoining her just seconds later. Her eyes go to drift toward the items he set aside onto the nightstand before her chin was turned back to stare into the eyes which had somehow managed to darken with pure desire written all over his expression. Chili knew exactly where this was going to lead, and she wanted it all with him. Guiding him down against the bare flesh of her body that had managed to get goose bumps just seconds later in the manner of which his hands sought out each and every single curve just like they had in the bathtub interlude.

"I'm going to go as slow as possible," he murmurs against her lips but she shakes her head.

"I don't think slow will work right now," she murmurs in response, pulling him all the way down and letting her slender legs lock around the hips that were pure muscle but all man.

Will braces himself on the palms of his hands as he stares into her eyes, the warm chocolate mocha colors turning a shade darker than before, and he eases one knee up between her thighs. They part at his silent command – or demand, she wasn't sure – but they parted just the same and she lets her head fall back at the smooth way in which he brought one hand down from holding himself up to close around hard arousal and pumped it a few times before rubbing it up against her moist heat.

Moving her feet, Chili widened the stance of her legs and accepted the sudden intrusion of pain that she felt. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, giving her lips a couple of sweet and innocent pecks while lying completely still above her. Will brought his head down toward hers and used whisper-soft &amp; gentle nips of his teeth to caress along her strong jaw line, heading toward her earlobe; sucking it between upper and lower teeth, the result making him smirk as she moaned from above him.

He caught her lips with his own, probing once more to gain entrance into her mouth with his tongue and starting up again the same dance which began beneath their waists as he ripped his mouth from hers to growl low in his throat when she pushed her pelvis up against his. "No more waiting," she told him and Will let his head bob up then down in a nod while moving his hips in slow, sensual circles against her own.

Slow and sensual surrendered its way into a hard, demanding and fast-paced rhythm that Will couldn't stop even if he wanted to try; he needed her too badly and he know she felt the same. He knew it in the way that she rotated her hips in the same rhythm his drove down against hers.

A night of indulgence had turned into so much more, and Chili had gotten her one little chance to feel so loved by a man who gave a damn about pursuing her the **right** way: just by appreciating what she liked and didn't like.

**Author's Note 2:** This took on a life of its own in the span of just a couple of hours, and I hope it warms up your holidays as much as it warmed mine up! Make sure that you are kind in leaving a sweet comment, as they fuel the muse!


	34. Kiss This

**Kiss This**  
Erin walked into Molly's, a despondent look on her face. I can't believe I let myself get taken in by him, she thought to herself. What had she been thinking? Landon was nothing but bad news. Always had been, always would be. With a sigh, she went to sit on one of the stools at the counter. "Hey. You okay?" Jay asked from behind the counter. _She looks like someone just kicked her puppy,_ he thought to himself. And he didn't like seeing her sad. Sure, they weren't dating anymore, but he liked to think that they were still friends.

"Aren't you usually on **this** side of the bar?" Erin queried in confusion. _When did he start working here?_ she wondered. Had she been so blinded by Landon waltzing back into her life that she had missed his decision to help out Gabby, Otis, Shay and Herrmann?

"I was coming in as Herrmann was coming out and said that one of his kids had gotten sick so I volunteered to help out," he replied and she nodded. That made sense. And at least now she knew that her head hadn't been so turned by Landon's reappearance in Chicago that she had missed a vital part of Jay's life. "So, what can I get you?"

"Vodka shot and keep them coming," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked in concern as he poured her the required beverage.

"I was seeing this guy I knew from when I was a kid, Landon Vanick, and I just found out that he's been cheating on me," she replied and then took a drink.

"Bastard. I hate him already," he stated as he refilled her glass. The detective gave him a grin and chugged down the liquor. This went on for a while and soon, Erin was laughing and smiling again. Good. She's forgotten the little prick. _I'll cut her off soon and call her a cab,_ he thought to himself. Yes, there was a part of him that knew he probably shouldn't have plied her with alcohol so readily, but if she wanted to forget the bastard who had two-timed her, who was he to judge? He would've acted the same way. Suddenly, the entrance to the bar opened and his eyes flickered as a man around Erin's age walked in, swaggering with confidence. _Gotta be Landon,_ he thought to himself, taking in the appearance of a tattered shirt and faded jeans.

"Erin, baby," he said, sitting on the stool next to her. "I'm so sorry. She meant nothing to me. I love you. You're the only one I want," he continued. _Really? He's going to try to downplay what he did?_ Jay thought to himself. "You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I'll make it up to you. Baby, I love you," he continued. At this, Erin smiled.

"Wow. You talk so pretty," she said drunkenly. _Uh-oh. I think it took,_ Jay thought to himself. Okay, time to intervene. He started to say something as Erin stood up and began caressing Landon's face. Then, without warning, the caress turned into a slap. "You **really** thought we were just going to kiss and make up after caught you screwing that whore!?" she raged.

"Erin," Landon interjected.

"NO! I am so sick of your crap! You can't just waltz back into my life whenever you want and expect me to come running! We're through! Go back to the bitch you were screwing!" she interrupted.

"It was a mistake," he protested, pulling her close and trying to kiss her.

"No, **we** were the mistake! My life was good before you came waltzing back into it!" she yelled, slapping him and Jay couldn't help the grin that graced his lips. He had been worried there for a second. "You know what? You wanna kiss something? Kiss this!" she screamed, pointing to her ass. _Atta girl,_, Jay thought to himself, his smile widening as he noticed people crowding around to see what was going on.

"Babe, you're making a scene," Landon said, seeing the same thing.

"Oh, you're worried about me making a scene? You mean like the one you made a week ago when you thought I was screwing Jay behind your back?" she asked, gesturing to her partner who gave her a look as if to say "leave me out of this". "You're a real piece of work. You always drag me down. You suck me back into your world, get me to party then you turn around and say that I'm crap, useless and pathetic."

"Sounds like he's the pathetic one," a woman spat out.

"He **is**! He's such a loser. And he can't make it through the day without a drink or a joint," came the response.

"Hey now. There's no need to air our business out in front of people."

"We don't have any business together. Just a past that's going to stay in the past. I don't need you. I don't need your head games, your put downs or your lies."

"You tell him, honey."

"Like I said, we're through." Erin took a breath. That had felt **good**. For so long she had let Landon worm his way into her life, but she wasn't going to do that anymore. No, she had told him how she felt and she was going to stand by that.

"Erin…"

"What? You're going to say you love me now? That you can't live without me? Please! I've heard it all before! And then you end up cheating on me because you see some hot girl that either wants in your pants or wants to score!"

"Loser!"

"Get rid of him!"

"For the last time, we're through and kiss this." The female detective looked to her partner. "Movies at my place later?"

"You got it." With that, she grinned. She was finally making the right choice…


	35. It's a Parent Thing

**It's a Parent Thing**  
Hank could say that the exact moment he heard about the proposal that Kim had gotten from Adam cinched something inside of him. It was as if he was letting her go, like that of a father letting go of his grown daughter. And though he already **had** a daughter, Hank still considered Erin &amp; Kim honorary daughters. But the moment he learned about Burgess' engagement, he called her into his office. "Are you happy?" is the first thing that comes from his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Kim blinks in confusion at his question.

"Ruzek. Does he make you happy?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Yes, he does, Sarge," Kim replied with a nod and a brief smile.

"Good. I don't want that to change, not for you or for him," Hank told her with a nod. Kim nods in response then looks Hank square in the eyes. "You're dismissed, Patrolman. You have a good night."

Kim turns and walks out as Hank turns to the photo frame on his desk, which contained a photo of himself &amp; Camille with Johanna, Justin &amp; Erin when they were younger. Next to Hank was a happier Alvin &amp; his wife Meredith with their newborn daughter Lexi in her mother's arms; the two families dressed up for a special occasion. _You're going to find love again one day, Henry,_ Camille had told him. _You'll find love again._ "I found it, Cam. I found it," he says to himself. And then he reaches for the phone to dial the familiar number.

"This is Olivia," the muttered feminine voice said through the line on the phone.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I had to talk to you 'bout something," Hank said in his gravely tone, speaking low enough.

"I'm awake. What's up?" Olivia said, sitting up and cuddling the little boy asleep on her chest closer as one arm wrapped around his slumbering form.

"I'm feeling like a failure," Hank replied.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked.

"They're either growing up on me or already have," Hank tells her.

Olivia smiles. "That's 'cause they are, Hank. And you know you can't stop it, even if you have tried repeatedly," she says.

"I know. I just want them to be young again," Hank said.

"But they can't be, Hank. Eventually they'll fly off and you won't know what to do with yourself, a middle-aged man," Olivia tells him. "Besides, you know you have a long way to go before Noah gets that way."

"How's the little man doing these days? Is he keeping his mother out of trouble?"

"He's working on it. We're keeping each other in line, though," Olivia replied. Hank chuckles at her response. "So, who's the lucky couple?"

"Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess," Hank tells her.

"Ah, the officer in your unit and one of the patrolmen," Olivia said with a nod of her head. She had heard about their story from Hank a while back when they were working the cases together, and found it very sweet how the young male officer had taken his time with his now fiance. "But, from parent to parent, we all have to live with our kids' growing up years."

To her, it was a parent thing. And she was learning early enough with Noah that you didn't change any of that.


	36. Romantic Gesture

**Romantic Gesture**  
Eric paid for the flowers and then headed back to his car, getting in and starting the engine before driving off. _I hope Christie likes them_, he thought to himself. He then headed out to the woman's apartment and once there, he knocked on the door, which was soon opened to reveal the woman.  
"Eric, what are you doing here?" she wondered. _Hope this won't take long. I need to figure out the music for this song_, she thought to herself. Honestly, why was she struggling with this one? She had all the words down and the song had turned out to be a great love song, but none of the chords she tried sounded right. At this point, she was ready to just sing it without music. Needless to say, she was feeling a little stressed.

"I won't stay long. I know you've been struggling with the music for your new song," Eric assured her. "Just wanted to give you these," he continued, holding the flowers out to her. She smiled and took them.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he responded. Then, he walked out as she closed the door behind him. She smiled. _I'm so lucky _, she thought to herself. How had she gotten so lucky? She had the best boyfriend ever...


	37. From This Moment On

**From This Moment On**  
He'd taken his time. He'd stepped back and given her space. But he was the kind of man who didn't have patience. Not when it came to Jessica "Chili" Chilton. He'd waited long enough. Approaching the building in which she worked, Dr. Will Halstead adjusted the tie that felt almost like a noose around his neck then cleared his throat and began to mutter to himself. "Jessica, I've loved you from the first moment I felt your hands' healing touch on me." Scratch that. It wouldn't work for this moment; it wasn't romantic enough for the two of them. _From the heart, Will,_ his mother would tell him. _Tell the woman you love how you feel from the heart._ He nodded, going along with his mother's advice before approaching the doors that led into Firehouse 51. Pulling the metal handle, he was immediately greeted at the sight of Chili just walking into the common room from the door that led toward her firehouse Chief's office area.

Their eyes just barely had to meet before Will found his feet carrying him toward the woman who had stolen his heart with just one of everything; touch, kiss and not to mention her love. Kneeling down in front of her with the box awaiting for him to present it to her in the right moment, Will watched her expression change from confusion to happiness &amp; joy in just a split second; tears pooling up at the corners of her eyes. "This is you and me," she said softly.

"From this moment on, Jessica, I want to prove to you that I can be a good husband, partner and father to the child that you're carrying. MY child. **Our** child," he tells her, switching out hands but holding onto her left one. A hand that was bare of any sign that they had ever unexpectedly eloped in Las Vegas, ever since she had removed the ring that morning with his knowledge and the promise he was going to do this the proper way. "Please do me the great honor of accepting this ring as a token of my affection, desire and love, Jessica Chilton Halstead, and say that you'll marry me. Again."

She wanted so badly to jump up and down in her excitement, but the audience that began to gather made Chili restrain herself. Still, a firm nod of response was all that she gave the man in front of her on his knees; asking her the one question she'd been hoping he would ask her since their return from Vegas. "Yes, William Halstead, I would be proud to wear this ring and be your wife, partner and mother to the child I'm carrying."

The others gathered around began to quietly applaud the proposal of marriage between one of their paramedics and the man she had married in Las Vegas but came back to formally announce their engagement instead. Why, no one knew, but it didn't matter. Will had made Chili a believer in settling down, and that was all they could ask for.


	38. Is She or Isn't She?

**Is She or Isn't She?**  
Maggie Lockwood wasn't feeling well. She was hot all the time and nauseous. _Ugh…menopause came early,_ she thought to himself. And she did mean **early**. She was only thirty-five. She had at least five more years before dealing with this crap. Or at least, she had thought she had. Her body, however, seemed to have different ideas. After forcing herself to get up, she went to her kitchen and made herself a couple of slices of toast. That was the only symptom that didn't fit with menopause. The nausea. Seriously, what was that? If she didn't know any better, she would swear she was pregnant. But that was crazy. The last person she had hooked up with was her ex-boyfriend, which was about seven months ago, and he always insisted that both of them use protection because he felt that they were both too old to take that risk. It was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, but she had thought she was in love and had agreed to it. A small smile ghosted across her lips. What if was true though? What if she **was** pregnant? As a doctor, she was more than aware that birth control wasn't always a hundred percent effective. Plus, she didn't always use the pill or another form of contraceptive. Sometimes, she just didn't want to have to worry about that. And besides, if she was pregnant, she definitely would've been showing by now. Then again, she had heard of cases of women not showing or knowing that they were pregnant. Was this the case with her? She just wasn't sure. Did she get herself checked out? After all, if she was pregnant, she would need to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with the life that was inside of her. And if she **wasn't** pregnant, it'd be good to rule out anything that had the potential to be life-threatening. _I just don't know,_ she thought to herself. She needed someone to talk to. Dr. Charles maybe? No. While they were friends, she wasn't really comfortable with discussing this with him. And Dr. Manning was **definitely** out. Poor thing had enough on her plate dealing with her own pregnancy and mourning for her late husband. No, she would have to take care of this on her own. And besides, she probably wasn't pregnant anyways. Sure she had put on a few pounds recently, but she had been eating more junk food as of late as well, so the added weight was most likely a result of that. Her name coming over the speakers broke her out of her reverie and she headed off. She would figure this out later. Right now, she had work to do.


	39. Playing Matchmaker

**Playing Matchmaker**  
Even in the time halfway between young and old, Sharon had been glad to be a hospital administrator for as long as she has. But when the doctors in her emergency department group began finding love, save for April Sexton, the 60-something woman decided to take matter into her own hands; even going so far to get April's younger brother Noah &amp; Noah's wife Sarah Reese to help her. However, it would take a matchmaking child with lessons from her surgical resident father &amp; paramedic mother to get the plan to work. As Will &amp; Chili watched his boss at the Gaffney Chicago Medical Center walk around with young Harper, they smiled at one another. Despite the bumpy road they started out on, they were proud to finally be parents a second time; this child's gender would be a surprise like Harper had been. Although, Will knew in his heart that it would be the boy they both longed for to make their family complete. Taking his wife's hand now, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles then intertwined their fingers together. "You have made me so happy, Jessica," he murmurs; speaking close to her ear.

She smiled and nodded; feeling the same about him. He'd brought her out of this dark hole that had come soon after the manner in which the idea she'd had to launch an idea her father had come up with. Sharon, her smile genuine, glanced over with her honorary granddaughter to watch Harper's parents together. Bending down close to Harper's height, Sharon spoke in a low tone. "Harper, do you think that you can help your Nona Sharon?"

Harper nodded her head, covered in a mix of dark and red hair; curls and waves. Sharon smiles again. "What are we plannin' to do, Nona?" Harper asked, her tone soft.

"**We** are going to play matchmaker for a friend of your parents'," Sharon said then pointed out April Sexton talking to the bald and dark-skinned officer who was asking her questions about a prison escapee.

April did her best to answer anything that the officer – she'd already forgotten his name by now – had for her about the man who'd run off earlier, but she really didn't know much. "Is that all, Officer? I'd really like to get back to my job. You know … being a nurse," she quipped.

"Is that what you are? And here I thought you were just dressing up as a nurse but were really an orderly," the officer flirted with her.

April held her anger in then. "No, sir. It says right here; NURSE April Sexton," she said, pointing to her name tag.

"My apologies, **Nurse** April Sexton. You have a nice day," he said before turning and walking out after slipping his number discreetly across the desk toward her. April quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the front pocket of her scrubs before anyone else could grab it.


	40. A Word for the Broken-Hearted

**Word for the Broken Hearted**  
Platt watched Burgess worriedly. She wasn't quite sure **what** had happened between her and Ruzek, but it had apparently been bad enough for her to take the ring off. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was pulling away from him, keeping it professional. _Burgess, what happened?_ she wondered. They had been so happy and planning the wedding and then…Kim had shown up for work with no ring and no explanation, though again, she was keeping everything professional. The patrolwoman then went off with Roman, not even sparing a glance at Ruzek who had been about to approach her. "Ruzek, a word," Platt barked and he walked up to the desk.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"You tell me. What's going on with you and Burgess?" she demanded.

"Honestly, I have no idea," he responded with a shrug. "She was all anxious about our parents meeting the other night and I had to work late on a case and…" he continued.

"Stop. Stop right there," she interrupted. "Did you **really** have to work on the case or could you have told Voight what was going on?"

"Everyone knows his take on in-house romances and I didn't want him getting pissed at me," he defended himself. "And was I nervous her mother? Of course. Who wouldn't be? But I wouldn't back out on her," he continued. "It was just…bad timing." Platt nodded. _Makes sense,_ she thought to herself. And it **did**. However, for whatever reason, Burgess had taken it as a rejection. Over the few years that Burgess had been with them, the older woman had noticed that the younger patrol officer – while being perky and eager to please – was extremely closed off from people, so him working and not being able to get out of it probably felt like she was being cast aside.

"If you really love her – and it's obvious that you do – don't give up. Woo her. A girl wants to feel desired," the woman advised. The detective nodded and then went off to start his day and Platt turned her attention back to the desk. _I hope they can work things out,_ she thought to herself. They were good together and she wanted Burgess to be happy.


	41. A Christmas to Remember

**This one is totally AU. Because we all know how our favorite shows' creator &amp; the writers works and we have to write the couples WE want, the way that WE want. And I know it's a little late to write a Christmas related story but I love this song by Amy Grant and it fit this one-shot / drabble.**

**A Christmas to Remember**

Soft kisses greet a sleeping Will as he opens his eyes slowly to find his wife hovering above him. "It's snowing," Chili whispers to him. "Do you know what that means?"

A smirk curls his lips as he pulls her down on top of him, holding her close. "I do know what it means. It means building fairly large snowmen, making snow angels and a ride in the sled. It also means I get to cozy up to my gorgeous wife in front of the fire while I light our own fire," he said in a low tone; speaking against the skin of her forehead.

Chili makes a sound that fell somewhere between a moan and a giggle, and the sound makes the doctor smile once more. Never in a million years did he expect to find such happiness with someone like her but the playboy and the insecure-about-marriage-and-commitment woman had found it with each other. It had taken quite a bit of convincing from their friends and his brother, but eventually Will saw the light and so had Chili. "What else would you do?" she whispers in question form, interrupting his thoughts.

He glances down at her looking up at him expectantly. "I'd make slow, sweet love to my wife in front of the said cozy fire," he said softly. His words warm her insides until it's more than just a tiny candle inside – it's a full-blown blaze.

"Then you should do that," she whispers, immediately on her feet and drawing him to his feet. Together the new parents sneak off to their upstairs loft bedroom and, once tucked inside, Will turns his attention to her upon locking the door.

Will stops short, however, upon seeing her without a stitch of clothing on. "You cheated, Mrs. Halstead," he says, his voice low and husky and stern as he walks up to her, tilting her chin upward with a single finger to the indent.

She allows this, her eyes sparkling to life at the way his turned dark from the lust that he felt for her in that moment. His irises pool over until he forces them to close and shakes his head before he opens them once more then uses his other hand to pull her right up against the hard ridge of his arousal so that she could feel the evidence of his need to claim her. "Oh my goodness. Someone is in dire need of making fast and furious love to their wife tonight," she said, the tone of her voice teasing and her smirk matching.

"Oh, I plan to. But I'm going to punish her by going excruciatingly slow," he murmured, speaking against her ear before his tongue darts out to kick the shell. Chili let out a guttural moan at this, her hands that had wrapped around the soft cotton of his T-shirt tightening the grip in silent desperation. Will took advantage of this and swept her into his arms then walked the few feet over to where the fireplace sat empty.

Easing her down carefully, he moved back to his full height and grabbed a few newspapers from the stack in the basket next to the bricks of the fireplace. Then he reaches up to grab the box of matches, pulls one out and lights it up against the side of the box before throwing it into the fireplace. Will watches for a few minutes as the flames began to gently roar to life before he turns his attention to his wife laying completely still on the floor, waiting for him. Lowering himself down, Will goes to softly kiss her then helps her rid him of his shirt; she tugging and he tossing until he's bare-chested and glorious in her eyes' sight. "I love you," she says, tugging his head down to hers and grazing her lips over his once more.

"I love you too," he responded, his tone low as he spoke against her lips before kissing her back; this time the kiss deeper and more demanding. Rubbing the evidence of his rock-hard arousal against her soaking wet arousal, Will then proceeded to nip a trail with his teeth down her neck, to her collarbone and then closes his mouth around her breast for a moment before he let go. His lips moved downward, leaving a moist trail between the valley of her breasts toward her bellybutton, where he used his tongue to suckle at the sensitive spot which quivered beneath his touch.

Will smirks at this and continues further down until he reaches the most sensitive spot. Flattening his tongue, he pressed it slowly into her moist walls until she was bucking her hips up against his face. However, Will gently pushed them back down with firm hands and continued his actions of driving his tongue deeper into her moist walls. And then he was gently easing one finger into her; a smirk curling his lips at the way she so easily responded to his slow, sensual ministrations and moaned as he added a second finger. But then she was shifting to ease his fingers out of her before gently gripping the back of his neck to pull him up to her. "Enough of that, Doc Halstead. I need you inside of me too much," she murmured, going to kiss him and moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue before Chili boldly goes to work on getting his flannel pajama pants and Calvin Klein boxers off.

Once they were both without a stitch of clothing on, Will lowers his hand to close it around the hard ridge of his arousal and stroked himself a few times before easing it into her tightly-clenched moist walls. He surged in deep, stopping once their hips were practically one and goes to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"I love you more." Chili strokes the tips of her fingers down between his shoulder blades.

"Not possible, Mrs. Halstead." He lets out a guttural moan into the skin of her neck at the whisper-soft strokes.

"Oh no?" She smirks to herself at his low moan.

"Nope." Will eases out of her then slams back into with a force that wasn't so gentle, the rhythm &amp; pace of his thrusts far from steady. Chili met him thrust for thrust, though, and dug little moon crescents into the upper part of his back, moaning when he maneuvered one hand between them to stroke her aching nub between his thumb &amp; index finger.


	42. Dreams

**Dreams**  
_Kelly smiled up at Erin who gave him a flirtatious smile back as she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him passionately. He moaned and caressed her sides, resulting in the woman letting out a moan of her own even as she pulled his shirt off. Immediately, he did the same with her shirt and she rubbed against him, kneading his flesh, resulting in another moan. She brushes her hair out of her face and she grins down at him. "So sexy," she murmured._

_"Not as sexy as you," he responded. She chuckled and kissed him again, running her hands down his chest. She rubbed against him and then_…Kelly jerked awake. _What the hell was **that**?_ he wondered. Why on Earth would he have a sex dream about Erin Lindsay? They had never seen each other like that, not even when they were teenagers and Hank had taken Erin in after her mother – Bunny – had taken off after getting hooked on drugs. _So weird,_ he thought to himself. And a little disconcerting. Well, he wasn't going to worry about that. Pushing the dream out of his mind, he snuggled back down under the covers, pulling her close and closing his eyes. He had an early shift tomorrow and he was going to need all the sleep that he could get.


	43. Beware the Jealousy

**Author's Note: Every so often, my co-author and I will come up with something together and this was a piece that both of us were able to come up with. I hope that it's fairly decent for those who are fans of the potential chemistry we have seen between Connor &amp; Will.**

**Beware the Jealous**

He didn't know what he was infuriated – or hot &amp; bothered – with more, the way their heads were leaning in closely together or the way that they whispered back and forth to each other with smiles on their faces. Connor Rhodes didn't **swing** that way. So what if Will made that little flip in his stomach every time their hands brushed upon each of them reaching to grab one of the charts from Maggie as soon as they clocked into work? It didn't mean that he stood a chance against the other man sharing a laugh with his dark-haired brother. Unaware that they were being stared at, Will laughed at the joke Jay had just told, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm starting to worry about you. That unit's done something to your head," he teased, causing his older brother to throw him a dirty look.

"Don't blame Intelligence. I heard that one from my C.O. in Iraq," he responded.

"Now I'm **really** worried," came the sharp retort and the older Halstead merely responded by softly smacking his brother on the back of the head. Then he smirked and leaned into Will. "Your boyfriend's watching," he said softly and Will blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend," he mumbled. _Wish he was, though,_ he thought to himself.

"But you wish he was," Jay guessed, reading the look on his brother's face.

"Shut up. Don't you have to go back to work?" Will asked.

"Yeah, sadly I do," Jay replied and then walked out. Will then went to do his rounds and Connor followed him. Presently, he grabbed the surgeon and gently pinned him against the wall, kissing him softly. _Wait. What am I doing? I don't…I'm not…plus he's…_ Connor released Will and stumbled off. Why had he done that? He didn't understand…


	44. I Saw Mommy

**I Saw Mommy…**  
Chili had always loved this time of year, when the lights from Christmas trees she spotted through windows were lit up so brightly that it made your eyes widen and rid them of the sleep-filled state you wanted to succumb to. But as she decorated her own tree for all those to admire when they came for the Christmas party, her neck was suddenly decorated with open-mouthed kisses and she let out a little sound that fell somewhere between a squeak that could have come from a mouse and a moan filled with pleasure. And then the sensation of a beard – what was that about!? – filled her senses, so Chili turned her head to see what was in store; resisting the urge to laugh hysterically at her husband's attire. "You wanted me to be spontaneous, so here I am," he told her. "Ho, ho, ho."

"Babe, when I said spontaneous, I meant for you and me, not for the kids. But it works. Come here, my handsome husband," she whispered, reaching out for him. Will went straight into her arms, pursuing her lips with his own in a kiss that started out tender but quickly grew into one filled with all of the passion he had in him to take her right here &amp; now.

Harper Leigh Halstead, named because of one of her father's favorite authors, heard noises from downstairs and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. Climbing out of her day bed, the toddler made her way across the floor covered in wooden slats and stopped at the door to reach up &amp; tug at the doorknob. Her tiny feet carry her down the stairs as she uses her bottom to scoot carefully over each step and, once on the last step, Harper makes her way toward the doorway where she could see the shadows on the wall. Her tiny eyes – a bright, vibrant blue – widened when she carefully peeks around the wall to see her mother kissing none other than the myth himself. _Why is Mommy…?_

It couldn't be true. Harper knew she had to be seeing things. But when she closes then opens her eyes once more, the sight before her is still there. Turning to head back upstairs, the toddler nearly collides with her twin brother Garrett. "Shh. We gots to be quiet. Mama sleepin'," Harper said in a hushed tone.

Garrett pokes his head around his sister. "That not sleepin'," he said in the same hushed tone she had spoken in.

"You two are supposed to be in bed," their mother's stern tone said from behind Harper.

"We're too **excited** to sleep, Mama," they said in unison.

"That's too bad. Back to bed with you two," Chili said, gesturing for them to go back up the stairs.

Just before she disappeared, she turns to look over her shoulder in a brief manner and sent her husband a wink. _We're going to have quite the story to tell tomorrow,_ they each thought to themselves.


	45. Where I Belong

**Where I Belong**  
Gabby was in the middle of her lunch when Matt walked up to her, a piece of paper that had the official logo of the Fire Academy in his hand. _Oh, crap. How did he find that? I had that hidden in my locker,_ she thought to herself. "Gabby, what is this?" he queried.

"It's nothing. It's garbage," she responded as she went to take it away.

"Garbage?" he repeated. "Gabby, you got in! You were accepted!" he stated. _I don't understand. Why is she acting like this is no big deal?_ he wondered. Granted, he hadn't even known that she was wanting to be a firefighter, but that didn't mean that he wasn't happy for her.

"Yeah, and I'm not going," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked. "And when did you decide to do this? I mean, I never knew that…" he started to say.

"When I first started on 61, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a doctor at some point or firefighter so I've been pursuing both," she interrupted. "I've put in the hours for medical school and the Academy. But to be honest, thanks to help from Hallie, I've fallen in love with medicine. I mean, she's always been right there, helping me with something I don't understand, explaining procedures, stuff like that," she told him. If she was being entirely honest with herself, Hallie had been a God-send, helping her figure out which classes would help her apply what she learned out in the field and would work with her schedule. She hadn't gotten any of that from the Academy, except for an occasional check in from Eric Whaley, a friend of Kelly's.

Matt nodded. "So this?" he asked, handing her the letter of acceptance.

"Can be trashed or shredded. I'm staying right where I belong," she answered, pulling him close and letting the letter drop to the floor. She then kissed him and he moaned, leaning into the kiss, relief filling his body. When he had found that letter, he had panicked, thinking that he was going to lose his girl to another house. Not that he wasn't proud of her, because he **was**. He just wasn't sure if he could have taken it if she had moved on. But he wouldn't have to worry about that. No, as she had said, she was right where she belonged: in his arms.


	46. You're My Favorite Song I

**So I've been watching (repeatedly) a video of actor (both of Broadway and television) Colin Donnell and his gorgeous wife Patti Murin singing "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles, and this part for the collaboration was inspired by that video. I hope you all like it! The song in the first part is mentioned near the beginning of this part, and the second song will be mentioned in the second part.**

**You're My Favorite Song I**

The crowd gathers for the one-night-only musical performance of two beloved doctors from Gaffney Chicago Medical Center. As Adrian spoke her introduction about how she and Connor had first met, he waited his turn for her to finish and introduce him to join her. Her speech soon got over and he sauntered up to where she stood with the microphone, a bar stool at the ready thanks to the bartenders who owned the popular hangout for Chicago's south side residents – which included cops, doctors and firefighters. Connor began plugging in his acoustic guitar, the pick between his teeth, but the latter of the two was taken out from between his teeth by his wife. _That's gross,_ she mouthed to him and he gave her a roll of his eyes in good nature then leaned over to steal a quick kiss from her.

Adrian pushes him away in a playful manner then took the stool from Otis and climbs up onto it, still holding the microphone in one hand as the other rested firmly on the bare flesh of her thighs. Her eyes remained on her husband, however, as she watches him strum the strings of his guitar; the beginning strains of music for "What If I Said" by Steve Wariner soon filling the room around them. The notes were soon floating through Adrian's mind as she brought her microphone up to her lips and began to sing. "We've been friends for a long time. You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine. She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares. But I have never failed you, no," Adrian sings, her voice angelic as the "o" part of "no" was sung out. "I've always been there."

Connor nodded his head in motion to the words then leaned closer to the mike stand in front of him. "You tell your story, and it sounds a bit like mine. It's the same old situation, it happens every time. Can't we see, oh, maybe you and me? It's what's meant to be. Or do we disagree, oh?"

His wife swayed in time to the music, doing her best to hold in the swoon she could feel rising to the surface and then, together, they joined their voices to sing the chorus. "What if I told you (what if I said) that I loved you? How would you feel? What would you feel? What would you think? What would we do? Do we dare cross that line between your heart and mine? Or would I lose a friend? Or find a love that would never end? What if I said, ooh?"

His gaze turns to meet hers as she returned to singing a solo part. "She doesn't love you. Oh, it's plain to see. I can read between the lines of what you're telling me."

Connor came in on the next line, giving it his all. "And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held. How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself?"

Their voices joined together once more. "What if I told you (what if I said) that I loved you? How would you feel? What would you feel? What would you think? What would we do? Do we dare cross that line between your heart and mine? Or would I lose a friend? Or find a love that would never end? What if I said, ooh?"

A pause happened and they turned to face each other, gripping each others' hands in a firm hold. "Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness, so who's to say we can't have a little happiness? And if I found that in you, it would make my dreams come true. Or would you walk away? Hear what I have to say?"

"What if I told you (what if I said) that I loved you? How would you feel? What would you think? What would we do? Oh do we dare cross that line between your heart and mine? I've always wondered from that day we met. What if I said?"

The final notes began to lift in a crescendo around them but they sang their hearts out, ignoring the audience staring at them, transfixed. "What if I said? Ooh, ooh, ooh. What if I said?" The audience burst into applause the moment that Connor hit the final notes of the song on his guitar and Adrian goes to steal another kiss from him, grinning the entire time.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you just as much," he whispered in response, stealing another quick kiss from her before turning to the audience that came rushing forward.


	47. You're My Favorite Song II

**This is the second and final part of this two-part one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**You're My Favorite Song II**

After a ten-minute break between songs so that they could go grab a bite to eat at the closest restaurant in Bucktown, the newlyweds returned to their previous spot on stage. Connor began to strum his guitar, the beginning strains of "Islands in the Stream" by Kenny Rogers &amp; featuring Dolly Parton floating through the room. Older couples like Randall "Mouch" McHolland &amp; his fiance Trudy Platt, as well as Christopher Herrmann &amp; his wife Cindy, sway to the music. But Connor's eyes remain on his wife as he watches her drum her fingers on the very bottom of her dress, the tips of her fingers brushing the part of her thigh where the dress came into contact. "Baby, when I met you…there was peace unknown. I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb. I was soft inside. There was something going on." He pauses to reach for her hand.

"You do something to me that I can't explain," she sang out, belting it about as well as Dolly could. "Hold me closer, and I feel no pain, but every beat of my heart. We got something going on. Tender love is blind, it requires dedication. And all this love we feel needs no conversation. We can ride it together, ah-ha. Making love with each other, uh-huh."

A smirk forms on Connor's lips at the making love part but he joins his voice with hers when the music for the chorus picked up a bit. "Islands in the stream, that is where we are. No one in between. How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world, and we rely on each other, ah-ha. From one lover to another, uh-huh."

The music slows down for the next part, which happened to be hers. "I can't live without you. If the love was gone, everything is nothing. If you got no one, and you did walk in the night, slowly losing sight of the real thing."

As if to reassure her through the lyrics, his voice joins in with hers to sing, "But that won't happen to us, and we got no doubt. Too deep in love, and we got no way out. And the message is clear: this could be the year for the real thing." He took a slow and unsteady breath then continued. "No more will you cry. Baby, never will I hurt you."

Her hand squeezes his as if she silently understands what he's telling her. "We start and end as one, baby, in love forever. We can ride it together, ah-ha. Making love with each other, uh-huh."

Two voices blended as one as the chorus came up a second time. "Islands in the stream, that is where we are. No one in between. How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world, and we rely on each other, ah-ha. From one lover to another, uh-huh."

"Sail away…" Connor took a step back from the microphone to pluck the strings of his guitar in an instrumental solo before returning to the mike, bringing his wife up next to him; their faces on either side of the metal amplifier to sing, "Ooh, come sail away with me…"

Two voices – one a soprano female and the other a male bass – once again returned to the chorus. "Islands in the stream, that is where we are. No one in between. How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world, and we rely on each other, ah-ha. From one lover to another, uh-huh."

The final notes of the song began to fade slowly out but they continued to sing the chorus one more time. "Islands in the stream, that is where we are. No one in between. How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world, and we rely on each other, ah-ha. From one lover to another, uh-huh."


	48. Nervous Plans

**Nervous Plans**  
Kelly checked on the food again, looking through the window. _Okay, it's still looking good. Everything's going to be fine,_ he thought to himself. He really wanted this to go well. Shay had taken the kids out for the evening so it would be just him and Jo for Valentine's. Now he just had to make sure that her favorite meal didn't burn. Okay, he could do this. Just because he **usually** killed a meal, didn't mean that it would happen this time. He'd just be careful to watch the stove. Yeah, he could do that. This would be a good Valentine's day, one that Jo would remember. Yes, he usually took her out to her favorite restaurant on Valentine's, but this year, he wanted to do something a little more special. Something with a little bit of extra effort, which meant cooking her favorite meal. Or at least…**attempting** to cook. He just had to remember to watch the stove so that nothing went wrong. The land line rang and walked into the living room, picking up the phone. "Hello?" he queried.

"Hello, this…" As soon as he heard the prerecorded voice, the firefighter hung up. He didn't have to waste with that crap. He had food cooking. With a roll of his eyes, he went back into the kitchen. He needed to check on the food to make sure nothing got screwed up. He glanced at the oven and the timer and blew out a breath. Still a long way off. He wanted this to go well. Hopefully it would. Okay he had a plan. He just had to hope that everything would work out. If things went the way they were supposed to, Jo would have the best Valentine's Day ever…


	49. Relationships at Work

**A lot of people wrote something on this from the ending of the Chicago P.D. 3X15 episode, with Sylvie, Kim, Erin and Sarah talking about work relationships. I hope you like MY version of it!**

**Relationships at Work**

"Can you date someone that you work with?" was the first thing that fell from the lips belonging to fourth-year med student Sarah Reese, the youngest member of the group that had gathered at Molly's for a drink between girlfriends.

The simple yet quietly spoken question stopped blonde-haired Sylvie Brett and dark-haired Kim Burgess &amp; Erin Lindsay short in their other conversation. And then Sylvie turns her attention to the med student. "Is there something going on between you and Dr. Rhodes?" the blonde paramedic asks.

Sarah falters for an answer; two spots in a deep, crimson shade of red appearing on her cheeks. "N…no. We're just friends." _Yeah, yeah. That's what he'd said about himself and Dr. Z. Look how well that turned out._ She moves to get up, heading over to the bar. The other three women – two who upheld their promise to protect the city and the third who saved lives on a 24-hour basis – got up to follow her over to the bar. "I don't want to get myself into trouble if I tell you three anything," Sarah continued to tell the three other women that had gathered around her.

"You won't get into trouble. Is there something going on between you and him?" Sylvie asks, her tone gentle; like that of a mother wanting to approve of her daughter's boyfriend. Sarah finally bobbed her head up and down in an affirmative nod. Sylvie gently squeezes the younger woman's shoulders and a small smile forms on Sarah's lips as she put her hand on top of the blonde's on her opposite shoulder. "Then you should go and figure it all out. Tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way that I do?" Sarah asked, her tone a whisper. Sylvie smiles reassuringly at the youngest of the group of four women

"But you know that he does. In here," Sylvie says, putting her hand on her chest; above the spot where her heart was. Sarah nods her head then places a $20 bill down onto the bar before turning to leave Molly's; heading to catch a taxi and telling the driver to take her to the apartment building that Connor lived in.

The med student highly doubted that he would want to see her but Sylvie had been right; Sarah knew that he liked her in her heart. Walking up to the door in which she'd found the number of the apartment outside the building, Sarah lifted one shaking hand to curl her fingers until her knuckles had rapped gently over the wooden surface. _I hope he's not home,_ she thought to herself.

Connor let a smirk curl his lips when he heard that brief knocking on his door, making his way through the living room of his apartment until he had reached the door. His masculine hand turned the knob, not surprised to find the nervous way in which Sarah went to fumble with her words before she noticed the one of the three dishes in his hand. This one contained strawberries and her gaze went toward the kitchen bar to see one filled with looked to be a chocolate sauce and another with whipped cream. "I…If you're busy, I can come back later."

He gently gripped the elbow that was turning to brush the outer part of his doorway as she turned to leave, whirling her back to the said doorway. "I was hoping that you would come by." Connor pulls her inside then shuts the door.

**Author's Note:** Should I continue? Should I leave you hanging? Let me know in your comments!


	50. Gonna Kill Him

**Gonna Kill Him**  
Christopher Herrmann moaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. _Gonna kill Severide,_ he thought to himself. Why had he taught the kids that song? Don't get him wrong, he liked the song – it was a good song – but they had been singing it nonstop for three days now. And for that, he blamed the Squad Lieutenant. When he had come home from shift today, they had been singing along with a Beach Boys album so he had figured that they had forgotten all about it. But after listening to the other side of the record, Luke had let loose with the beginning of the song and the other kids had picked it up. Even their youngest, Kenny – who was still just a baby, mind you – had made noises of approval upon hearing the song. And now here it was two hours later and they were still singing it. Cindy had gone to a friend's house for a bit which meant that he was stuck in the house, watching them. _Maybe I could take them out to the park,_ he thought to himself. Oh wait. It was too dark to go to the park and Cindy had stated that she wasn't going to be at the friend's house very long.

"DAAAAAAAAAYO! ME SAY DAAAYO! DAYLIGHT COME AND ME WANNA GO HOME!" Lee Henry, Luke, Annabelle, and Hunter sang for the umpteenth time and Christopher sighed. Yup. He was **definitely** going to kill Severide for this one…


	51. Floods of Emotions

**Floods of Emotions  
Fandom(s) represented: Chicago P.D.**  
"I love you, you know that?" It's the first thing that fell from between his lips. Yeah, she knew. It had been there from the beginning of their partnership through the precinct; as the pair lay there beside each other on the plush new carpet just installed in his freshly furnished apartment. He'd decided to expand in the off chance that they decided to reconnect. Not that he had any hopes that they would but she'd become his best friend in the time that he'd known her and he couldn't stand it if he lost their friendship.

Turning onto his side to face him, the brunette with her mocha doe eyes stares at the man she had too suddenly let slip away. How could she put herself through kind of pain…and him too? She moved to get up but a hand fastened itself around her wrist, preventing her from going too far. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Her voice was soft, choked. As if she was on the verge of tears.

"You could never…" His sentence trailed off as she basically eased her wrist out of his gentle yet firm grip then rushed toward the door of the apartment; grabbing her purse, phone &amp; keys in one setting before wrenching the door open and stepping out, shutting the door behind her. "K…wait!"

But she couldn't. She needed to get out of there – and fast. If she had stayed one more second, she wouldn't have left at all. His hand lifted to run worriedly through his blonde hair, messing it up, but he barely noticed as he thought of a plan to work on getting their friendship back.

Adam Ruzek would work hard to make Kim Burgess see that their friendship meant more to him than anything else.

**Author's Note:** This was originally a part of the "So You Think You Can Write" challenge / competition on Shadow Play but it was voted least favorite so I've decided not to try that again the next time it comes up. It is why I will be sticking to writing what **I** want and the way I want it so that it doesn't get voted least favorite.


	52. Alone

**Alone**  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Kelly moaned as his eyes fluttered open. What the hell was that? And how could he make it stop? Had Shay screwed with his alarm again? Wait. That beeping. That didn't sound like an alarm. It was the wrong frequency. When the white walls came into focus, his eyes clouded. Hospital. He was in the hospital. That's right. He had been injured during a sweep of the building in their last call. _Ugh. How bad was it?_ he wondered. Well, obviously bad enough that he needed a hospital. Okay, he just had to wait for someone to tell him when he could get out of here. As he slowly started to sit up, Hallie Thomas came in. "Well, well, well. Look who's awake," she said with a grin.

"Hey," he responded, smiling back.

"Let me take a quick look at you."

"Okay." Kelly was silent as Hallie tested his pupils, smiling softly as they contracted to the light as they were supposed to. _That's good,_ she thought to herself. She had been worried about him having a concussion.

"What year is this?"

"Two-thousand twelve." Hearing this, the woman nodded. "My name is Kelly Severide, you're Dr. Hallie Thomas. My kids' names are Henry and Mackenzie, and my ex-wife's name is Johanna Voight."

"Speaking of which, do you want me to call her?"

"No." Hallie looked at him in concern at the curt tone.

"Kelly, I noticed that you didn't have an emergency contact listed."

"Jo and I are done. It would have been awkward. And Hank's never really liked me anyways."

Hallie nodded even though her eyes flashed with disapproving disagreement at his words. "Well, everything checks out so far but I'd like to keep you a bit longer just to be on the safe side."

He shrugged. "Whatever you think is best, Doc." With that, he settled back down in the bed, turning so that he wasn't facing her.

With a worried sigh, Hallie walked out. This was bad. This was very bad…


	53. Don't Want This Moment to End

**Author's Note:** I wrote this on a whim, as we ALL know that that scene between our two favorite doctors was sizzling in every way!

**Don't Want This Moment to End**  
Connor had a firm grip on him but it didn't seem to frighten Will. Instead, it was a turn-on for the ginger-haired and taller of the two doctors. "Are you going to let me go?"

The dark-haired doctor stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"You can either let me go or kiss me, Rhodes." _We both know you want to do the latter,_ Will thought to himself as he kept his face pressed up against the elevator wall so he would restrain himself in wanting to turn around and kiss the other doctor senseless.

Connor was still confused by the other doctor's words. And then he was muttering "awe, screw this" and whipped Will around, one hand reaching up to grip the ginger hair on Will's head. His grip brought Will's head down until their mouths had fused together in a heated kiss filled with the deepest of groans between the two men.

They were lost among tongues battling heavily for dominance with neither of them actually winning before Connor was easing his lips away only to breathe heavily to seek out air. And then his mouth was fusing to the other doctor's once more as Will walked them backward until Connor was the one against the wall in the elevator. Bruising yet gentle &amp; demanding kisses paved the way for Will as the taller doctor worked his lips down the strong jaw line belonging to Connor before dipping his head to work on nipping at the fair and slightly tan skin with his teeth.

Never once did Will let up on his ministrations until both of their pagers went off, causing both of them to let out groans of protest that their moment in this elevator had to end. But it would not end completely as Will knew it would.

They would pick it up again later…


	54. Support

**If you're a cancer survivor or know someone who is, don't be afraid to speak up to your doctor about getting the necessary procedure to make sure that you're aren't a candidate for getting one of the toughest diseases out there. Support is helpful!**

**Support**

After the barber was done, Kelly hopped down from the chair and reached to get his wallet out of his pocket. As he started to pull out some money, the barber shook his head. "On the house, man," he stated. _Can't believe he actually did it,_ he thought to himself. When he had come in, he had told him about a family friend that was battling cancer and how he wanted to show his support for her. He wasn't going to take money for this one. As he watched the boy leave, the man smiled. That was one heck of a young man. Kelly got into his car and drove down the street to the Voight house, biting his lip. I wish I could do more for them, he thought to himself. But what could he really do? It was ovarian cancer. There wasn't anything that he **could** do. And that was why he had chosen this route: to show Jo and her family his support. He wasn't sure what they'd think, but hopefully, they'd understand what he was trying to do. Not that he would really be surprised as people often misunderstood things that he was trying to do. Well, he wouldn't know until he got there. A few moments later, he reached the house and parked the car. Then he walked up to the door and knocked on the door, biting his lip. How will they react? he wondered. He wasn't sure, which is why he was feeling so nervous about this.

Moments later, the door opened. "Hey, Kel…" Hank Voight's greeting trailed off as he registered what he was seeing. _What? When did he do this?_ he wondered, seeing the bald head. "What's this?" he wondered, gesturing to the newly shaved head.

"I know Camille's been going through a hard time and I know it's been hard for everyone. There isn't a whole lot that I can do and…"

"Kelly, you've done…" Hank struggled to speak over the lump in his throat. _This kid is amazing,_ he thought to himself. Yeah, he didn't always get along with the kid, but the fact that he was willing to do this to show support for them…damn, it was unbelievable. "Come on in," he said as he opened the door wider, letting the younger man walk in. "Everyone's in the living room," he stated. Kelly nodded and followed him there. Hearing footsteps, everyone turned and Jo's breath caught in her throat when she saw the bald head that looked a lot like her mother's.

"Kel?" she asked softly.

"I, uh…I wanted to show my support," he responded. Camille smiled at him and blinked back tears, causing Justin to gently squeeze her hand.

"Thanks, man," he said softly.

"Of course," he responded. Jo stood up and walked over to him, the tears brimming at her eyelids. _This is the sweetest thing he's ever done for me,_ she thought to herself. "Hey. Don't cry," he said, reaching over to wipe away her tears.

"You are the sweetest man," she told him. "I love you." Then, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close as she sobbed.


	55. Beneath That Moon

**Beneath That Moon**  
Her heart was racing. Practically pushing its way into pounding right through her chest. And yet Isabella Dawson was still swaying here in the arms of Joe Cruz, beneath the light which shimmered through the room around them and the other couples who surrounded them. Reckless. What she was doing was reckless. Her father &amp; Antonio had warned her about sneaking out without permission but Isabella was in love, and she knew deep down that Joe would not pick becoming a part of that gang who wanted him.

Regardless of the violence that brewed every day of the week, Isabella still loved the thought of being given yellow roses to brighten up the gloom that hung over their heads. Who'd have thought Joe to be so considerate in buying her yellow roses? Certainly not Isabella.

**Author's Note:** Short, I know, but it fits in with the next piece!


	56. And Then He Kissed Me

**And Then He Kissed Me**  
Dancing in time with the Crystals' song "And Then He Kissed Me", Isabella went to her closet and took out the new dress and put it on, singing along with the song. The dress was green with a lacy design on the trim and stopped at just above her knees: the perfect combination of sexy and modest. Joe is going to love it, she thought to herself. Yes, Joe was more content to just stay home and cuddle on the couch while watching a game, but once he had learned that she was starting to feel a little cooped up, he had suggested them going out once or twice a week so that she could get the nightlife she craved. Love him so much, she thought to herself. Joe…he was sweet, considerate, charming, encouraging…she loved it.

"He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before. He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forevermore," she sang along with the song as she teased her hair so that it curled around her face in curled ringlets, putting a light amount of hairspray on it to keep it in place. Then, she put on a small red heart necklace and a pair of red heart earrings. So excited. Can't wait, she thought to herself, letting out a small squeal. It had been quite a while since she had been this excited about a date. And it was all thanks to Joe. Hearing the doorbell ring, she gave herself one last look and then went to the door and opened it to see him Joe wearing a black suit, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. "Hey," she greeted, smiling widely.

"Hey. You look gorgeous," he said, giving her the bouquet.

"Thanks," she said, taking them. "Yellow roses. My favorite," she smiled. _I can't believe he remembered all these years._ Yes, she was well aware that yellow flowers traditionally meant friendship and nothing more, but her favorite color was yellow and roses were her favorite flower. So Joe giving her yellow roses spoke of how much he loved her. It was just another way he was completely different from other guys she had dated, who would always insist on giving her red roses even after they knew that she preferred yellow.  
"I know." He grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Just let me put these in water and grab my purse."

"No rush." She smiled as she went back inside to put the roses in a vase and then grabbing her purse off of the coffee table. She locked the front door behind her and walked with him to the car. Then, with the moon shining brightly above them, he kissed her.


	57. I'm Already There

**Author's Note: If you're the mother, wife, sister or daughter of a soldier, I dedicate this to you all. I know what it's like firsthand to have someone you love be overseas; my brother in law is over there, though he is not in active combat.**

**I'm Already There**

Adrian remembers it like it was yesterday. The tie was a horrible stand-out against his red cotton button-down shirt and his hands shook so hard that her stepmother had to put her corsage onto her wrist. His smile had been genuine though, especially later that fall when he gripped both of her hands as she prepared to give birth to their oldest daughter Charlotte. Who would have thought they'd have so much love for that precious baby she held in her arms or that she would become one of the smartest &amp; most beautiful young women of her time?

The war changed them, though, and Adrian remained behind to finish medical school while Connor headed off to Riyadh. Two more babies arrived into their lives once Charlotte was old enough that Adrian didn't have to worry about leaving her alone so young. Now, as Adrian watched, Charlotte adjusted the navy blue glasses higher onto her nose; not noticing the man with a low set baseball cap on top of his head. Adrian, in a soft murmur, spoke to the man. "You're late."

"I know. Ethan had to drop me off to change into my civilian clothes. She just start?" the man said, turning to drop a kiss to his wife's lips; earning a nod from her. Adrian grins at this and kisses him quickly back before returning her attention back to the stage as Charlotte finished. The second she did, Charlotte was racing off the stage and toward her parents, hugging her father tight as she shrieked with happiness.

Connor grins and holds her close as he hugs her, stroking her hair as she cried and clung to him. Adrian took one of Charlotte's hands and squeezed, smiling in a soft but still broad manner. She knew that the reunion between father and daughter would go well, something she expected ever since she and Connor had begun planning it with help from Claire, Connor's sister.

No one had to ask that Connor hadn't even missed out on his daughter's speech; he'd been there all along in spirit before surprising her.


	58. World's Worst Dog

**Author's Note: This is a follow up to the previous chapter, just later on when they're at home. And I'm so sorry for the two-month wait y'all have had to endure. Life gets in the way!**

**World's Worst Dog**

Connor grinned at the mischievous grin on Adrian's face. _Love that look,_ he thought to himself. It was the look she got whenever she wanted to be playful and he **loved** it when she got playful. "What are you up to?" he wondered. Adrian's grin just grew and she removed her shirt and tossed it aside, quickly following that with her jeans and underwear. Then she jumped in.

"Babe, what are you doing? It's like…midnight," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"And the water's warm. Why don't you come in, Doc?" she queried, giving him a smirk. Connor chuckled again and quickly divested himself of his clothes and jumped in next to her. "Come here, you," she said, pulling him closer and then wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Best idea ever, babe," he murmured, kissing her passionately. She moaned and rubbed against him, pinning him against the wall of the pool, resulting in a moan from the man. _Oh my…_ his thought trailed off as she began stroking him. _Love him so much,_ she thought to herself. How had she gotten so lucky? It was amazing. Connor moaned, closing his eyes as Adrian continued what she was doing. That felt **so** good. He was so incredibly lucky. "Mmm…babe, so…" his sentence was cut off when there came a terrific SPLASH! "What the hell!?" he asked in surprise, as he opened his eyes.

"UGH! Grogan! Bad boy!" Adrian scolded. At this, he turned to see their chocolate Labrador.

"Oh for Pete's sake," he groaned. _World's worst dog,_ he thought to himself. Okay, maybe he wasn't that bad. He **did** have bad timing though. With a sigh, he reached over, grabbed the dog's collar, and then led him into the garage and to the bed they had bought for him. "Stay," he said firmly and then headed into the house, where Adrian met him with a towel and a robe.

"Such is a life with a dog," she reminded him. _And kids,_ she thought to herself.

"Cock-blocked by my own dog. Not cool," he complained, and Adrian couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

**End Author's Note**: If any of y'all have ever seen the movie "Marley &amp; Me", watch it again. If you haven't seen it, GO RENT IT!


	59. You Were So Innocent

**You Were So Innocent**  
Isabella Dawson would never forget the first time that Joe Cruz encouraged her to be adventurous and go with him on a joy ride around the water surrounding Chicago. The Hispanic teenager let a gentle giggle escape her as Joe pulled her close, sliding her gently across the seat of his truck, a beater as her father would call it. But it was more than that; it was the first vehicle she had learned how to drive in. Joe had been patient enough to teach her how to drive, since neither her older sister and brother or her mother had wanted to. _"It's a waste of time,"_ they said.

But, it wasn't. Not to Isabella, at least. She liked Joe, so, so much. And they just couldn't see it because they thought he was no good for her. Isabella glanced over now Joe, their eyes meeting as the flashing blue of the squad car lights, and knew that she'd found her soul mate. Isabella just hoped that this little excursion wouldn't be forgotten to either of them in the far off future. Leaning over, her head on his shoulder, Isabella said softly, "I love you, Joe Cruz."


	60. Healing Arms

**Healing Arms**  
Brian Zvonecek, more commonly known as Otis, grinned as he and Katie Nolan danced together. He wasn't sure who was singing but that didn't matter. No, what mattered was that he was here in Katie's arms again. "I've missed you," Katie stated. _I feel so safe with him,_ she thought to herself. And that's what she needed: to feel safe. She hadn't really felt that way for a long time. Yes, Keeler's attack had been months ago and she had originally gone back to Colorado, but she had decided to come back to Chicago. After all, it's not like she blamed Otis or Kelly for what that man had done to her. No, she just blamed Keeler.

"I missed you too," Otis responded. "I just…I hope I didn't push you into coming here," he continued. The last thing he wanted was to make her do something she wasn't ready for.

"Not at all," she assured him. "Now shush and dance with me," she scolded and he laughed. _This feels so right,_ he thought to himself. From the moment he had seen her, he had felt a spark inside. She made him smile a whole lot more and he just couldn't get enough of her. Katie couldn't have stopped the grin from on her lips if she had wanted to, and she didn't want to. Everything was feeling magical. Being in Brian's arms again was like a dream come true and she couldn't believe that she had gotten a second chance. How had she gotten so lucky? This was **exactly** what she had needed: to feel valued and love. He didn't know it but he was replacing every bad memory she had of Keeler with the amazing memory of the feel of being in his arms. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he softly said back and then kissed her. She moaned and intensified the kiss, running her fingers through his short hair, causing him to let out a moan of his own. After a few moments, she pulled away and then placed her head on his shoulder. _I'm right where I want to be,_ she thought to herself. She was dancing with the love of her life and she couldn't be happier.


	61. Welcome Home

**So after watching Chicago Fire's most recent episode, "Purgatory", I came up with this idea for a one-shot because I felt like there was _some_ chemistry between Stella &amp; Missy! Come on, I know y'all would agree with me. Anyway, back to the one-shot. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**Welcome Home**

Stella's slender hands grip a scrubbing brush and herself from slipping on the slick floor beneath her knees, not even noticing or hearing the footsteps that approach. "Hey," a hoarse, but quite feminine, voice said from behind her; startling Stella into turning her head.

It had been that voice haunting her every thought the moment Stella walked through the doors of Firehouse 27 a second time. But Missy was a candidate – a rank lower than Stella herself – and she shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts about the candidate no matter if her mind shut down every time Missy walked into the room. Why did it have to be something Stella kept hidden from those she cared about, especially someone like Kelly Severide, someone who had been in &amp; out of her life – but was very much in love with his wife Jo – when they would have supported her? "Hey, candidate," Stella speaks in response, knowing she won't get Missy to go away if she demanded to be left alone to do her task of cleaning the shower stall.

Yet it was Missy's fingers that prepared to distract Stella from her work. That whisper-soft caress sneaking up underneath the hem of Stella's dark blue Chicago Fire Department jacket and the gray T-shirt with the C.F.D. emblem etched onto the front. Prepared to send Stella into a frenzy of nerves skyrocketing through the roof of the firehouse. "I think someone enjoys it when I do that," the same hoarse, feminine voice speaks in Stella's ear; hot breath sending her nerves into a large explosion of fireworks from behind her eyelids as Stella moves to sit with her back against Missy's front.

The other woman's breasts crushed deliciously against Stella's back, her legs on either side of the darker-haired woman – the taller of the two of them – and Stella began to gently caress Missy's legs through the material of her dark slacks. "Is this my 'welcome home' present?" Stella asks hoarsely, exploring the fair skin hidden beneath the slacks.

"It might be," Misty was quick to respond, nipping at Stella's ear. More fireworks. Did she even _realize_ what her actions were doing to Stella's womanhood? It was **drenching** with every caress of Missy's fingers inching along skin toward the very bottom edge of Stella's bra.

The very thought of being interrupted was the furthest thing from Stella's mind, especially as fingers inch beneath the bra itself until the bra had been lifted to reveal a firm &amp; round globe. One that is quickly covered, nipple pinched between two fingers, and a cry muffled beneath Missy's free hand when it bubbled up from the surface of Stella's throat.

It would be hard to stay quiet but Stella was glad that Missy had thought of it beforehand and the female firefighter uses her own hand to quiet the noises. Keep the location Missy had drifted in a secret so that Stella could enjoy her for a bit longer.

Missy's hand that had previously kept Stella quiet drifted toward the waistband of Stella's slacks, unfastening the button &amp; lowering the zipper before easing it beneath the waistband of Stella's completely soaked underwear. One finger eases its way into Stella's drenched womanhood, Stella jerking a bit and biting down a little further on the fist in between her teeth. The very thought that it was a **woman** providing that intimate contact Stella missed – and not Grant, which was nice but it wasn't what she needed – sent her pulse haywire. Practically skyrocketing again.

A second finger eases into Stella's drenched womanhood before a third was added, making her muffle the screams threatening to escape as Missy began to move her fingers back &amp; forth among the drenched folds.

Maybe a "welcome home" present wasn't so bad after all, if it meant that Stella would get to spend it with Missy.

**Author's Note**: This can either be a companion piece to my chapter with April (my original character) and Hallie, or it can be read as a stand-alone, but either way … I feel as if I'm slowly getting better at writing one-shots with two females or two males (if you counted the chapter with Connor &amp; Will).


End file.
